Tides of Hardship
by KingBeasta
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki one of the few members of the Uzumaki clan he been deem a prodigy not seen since Itachi Shisui and Minato but he's also feared for his skill and being a jinchuriki but when four lantern rings make Naruto a lantern his life is forever changed
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**

Naruto Uzumaki one of the few members of the Uzumaki clan he been deem a prodigy not seen since Itachi shisui and minato but he's also feared for his skill and being a jinchuriki but when four lantern rings make Naruto a lantern his life is forever changed

Naruto x Harley Quinn

 _ **Naruto Affinity**_

 _ **Wind Release: Foton**_

 _ **Fire Release: Katon**_

 _ **Water Release: Suiton**_

 _(A/N: for the readers who love The Fox, The Phoenix, and The Hound i'm bout to end it if i get good reviews and request for continuing with season two I will continue it)_

 _(A/N: I also plan to fix Red Fox)_

 _(A/N: I really appreciate all the good reviews keep them coming and for those wondering I will continue Cunning of a fox and Three Kings)_

* * *

Inside a crappy apartment is a blonde haired boy between the age of 15 and 16, he has blue eyes, a lean jawline with whiskers birthmarks on each of his cheeks giving the teenager a handsome-feral like appearance. Naruto is wearing a blue headband with the leaf signal on it. Naruto has blonde spiky shaggy hair reaching his shoulders. Naruto is wearing a dark black cloak with a hood in the middle cent of the cloak is a wide red line and a zipper on the inside of the cloak is Naruto's clan whirlpool, under the cloak Naruto is wearing a black and red jumpsuit shirt, the collar of the jumpsuit is white and the middle of it is dark blue and the cuff of the sleeves are black, Naruto is wearing finger less black gloves they have metal plates on them on Naruto's wedding ring finger he has a silver engagement ring.

Naruto has dark black shinobi pants on on the left leg he has wrapping paper holding his kunai holder his pants reach past his knees the cuffs on the pants are red, on his left leg Naruto has wrapping paper and Naruto wears black shinobi shoes. Naruto has a tantō sword strapped to his back, the blade his straight the blade itself is ice blue, it has a square hand guard and the hilt of the sword is grey with red medical tape wrapped around it.

Naruto Uzumaki Jounin of Konoha has just finished killing Kakuzu the mission was a success surprisingly no one dies mostly due to Naruto saving Kakashi and Team Asuma from dying. The only causalities were Naruto's left arm being severely damaged by using his incomplete Rasenshiruken but thanks to Kyuubi his arm was heal but sadly everyone decided to scold Naruto like child even though he killed Kakuzu and saved his comrades.

Naruto is sitting crossed leg on his bed thinking about everything that has happened since he'd came back to his village sure he was able to become chunnin when him and Sakura fought Kakashi. And sure he then became jounin when he lead Team Kakashi to Suna to successfully rescue his best friend Gaara the Godaime Kazekage and jinchuriki of Shukaku and killed Deidara "The Mad Bomber". Naruto was even able cripple Orochimaru with his juinjutsu 'Uzumaki Curse Seal: Ogre Nightmare Technique ( **Uzumaki Juinjutsu:** **Oni Naitomea Jutsu** )' a powerful cursed mark destroys your chakra coils and Yet Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura, and the rest of Konoha 11 treat him like he's the loudmouth gennin he use to be.

Naruto then groans out loud "it seems like the only people who don't treat me like a child is Jiraya-sensei, Sai, Shizune-chan, and Iruka" said Naruto he then runs his hand through his shaggy hair Naruto then looks towards his clock his widen seeing it's about to be 2 o'clock "shit i'm going to be late" yelled a frantic Naruto he quickly jumps from his bed Naruto then uses the body flicker ( **Shunshin no Jutsu** ) disappearing and reappearing in front of his door Naruto then hurries run past the glaring villagers Naruto uses the Shunshin to quicken his pace "crap crap i'm going to be late" thought Naruto as he grits his teeth in frustration.

"Alright Naruto time to pick it up" thought Naruto with speed surpassing his father Naruto Shunshin through the village until he's at the top of a grassy hill with multiple flowers covering the whole field. Naruto looks around frantically until he catches the back of a female who has shoulder length black hair and a black kimono on the woman's wedding finger she has a silver and Platinum engagement rings next to her is a huge bento box. Naruto slowly walks behind her.

Naruto then covers the woman's eyes she lets out a small "eep" sound "guess who babe" whispered Naruto causing the woman's spine to shiver when her lovers voiced tickled her back she could even feel his hot breathe hitting her smooth elegant skin.

The woman pants lightly she slowly has a small smile on her face "Is it a certain whiskered blonde" ask the woman in a child like tone she starts to giggle softly she could almost see her lover's happy grin.

And she was right Naruto was grinning like a fool "yea it babe" said Naruto in a cheerful like tone.

The woman giggles softly at her lover "so do I get a prize" she said in a playful tone but it also came across very shy and nervous like.

Naruto nods his not that she knew. With his hand still cover her eyes Naruto skillfully faces her "yeah a nice one my fiance" said Naruto he brings his lips against her lip. Naruto removes his hand from her eyes he then stares at Shizune Kato medic nin, first Apprentice of Tsunade, jounin of konoha, niece of Dan Kato, but more importantly Fiance of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

As Shizune looks into Naruto's ocean blue eyes she can't but get sucked into his deep blue eyes. Shizune still can't believe the cute blonde loud mouth orange clad gennin she met years ago is her fiance after training with Jiraya he became a handsome jounin young man clad in red, who's a level headed kenjutsu, ninjutsu, and kenjutsu specialist. "Even if Naruto-koi has matured he's still the same blonde man I fell in love with two years go" thought Shizune as she enjoys the smooth taste from his lips.

She then moved her hands up to Naruto's spiky shaggy blonde locks Shizune closes her eyes enjoying kissing her Naruto. Naruto softly licks her lips asking for entrance Shizune allows her blonde access with out a second thought. Naruto go have tongue war each trying to over whelm the other with their own tongue skills, Naruto groans in pleasure at making out and showing his love for the ravenette woman. While Shizune moans in pleasure with her cheeks blushing atomic red.

Naruto wraps his strong lean arms around Shizune's petite form causing the ravenette to moan into his mouth. With Naruto's arms wrapped around Shizune waist he brings her closer Naruto then falls on his back with Shizune right on top of him, this cause the ravenette to squeal in excitement. Their make out sessions were always passion and held much love and which she had no problem showing her love to her love. Shizune then feels Naruto's hand reaching to her ass Shizune makes a squeal and moaning sound as her fiance shows is love with her.

When they first start dating she was scared and nervous Naruto would leave her for someone younger and a better body. It also didn't help the med nin confidence when she has b-cup breast she could remember how stress she was at worrying about Naruto might leave her for another woman who has a better body like her friend Anko Mitarashi but Naruto kept reminding Shizune that he won't leave her and he proved that when he explained to Shizune that he doesn't care if she has big or small breast or if she's older than him. He loves her not for her body but for who she is and he had to point out that he isn't a pervert like Jiraya or Kakashi which she felt bad but Naruto soon calmed her down by having a passionate kiss.

No matter how many times they kiss, their kissing sessions never felt old nor repetitive even when they gave each other a peck on the lips. She even ask how come she doesn't like woman like Jiraya 'woman with huge and abnormal breast' she still remember what her Naruto said that day.

"For one Shizu-chan I don't care if she has big or small breast and unlike Jiraya-sensei I'm not into short temper woman who will hit for the dumbest reasons even if those reasons are accidents. I don't like short temper woman like if I dated someone like Sakura she would mostly hit me for things she doesn't like or hit me to put me in my place, that's not my type my type is the sweet girl and won't hit me for saying something they don't like or understand. Instead she would take her time to actually use her words and not fist"

when he said that she jumped in his arms burying her head into the blondes chest and Naruto swung her around on that day she felt gitty and from then her fear of Naruto leaving her for another busty woman or any woman in general soon disappear.

As the two lovers continue to have their tongue battle, the blonde and ravenette felt the need for air when the two separate from each others as they pull apart saliva drips from their mouths. The soon to be married couple slowly open their eyes as they open their eyes each of a love-daze look Shizune blushes deep red while Naruto has a pink blush across his whiskered cheeks. the blushing Naruto caresses Shizune's soft cheeks causing the woman to blush even deeper rivaling a blushing Hinata "Shizune-chan I love you dattebayo" said Naruto cupping his fiance cheek.

Shizune feels like her heart would jump out her chest from Naruto saying those words she always loved hearing him say those magic words "I love you to Naruto-koi how's arm it doesn't hurt does it Naruto-koi" said a frantic Shizune she still remembers seeing Naruto's cut up arm right then and there she wanted to smoother Naruto in kisses but when they first start dating two years ago before Naruto went on a training trip with Jiraya both of them swore not to tell anyone.

Since both knew all their friends and their Hokage wouldn't actually take well Nartuo dating dating a woman who's 29 years old and Shizune's collages and her master would think she's a pedophile and what she was doing wasn't right. But it also had to do with both Shinobi and Civilian hate and fear him even when he has a gennin he was trained by Hiruzen he has a talented in ninjutsu and fuinjutsu but the problem back then was he wasn't that intelligent not stupid as fuck but very immature, cocky, and loud but even then both sides of the council fear and hated him. So, for the safety of his fiance they kept their relationship secret mostly because of the fear and hate the shinobi and civilian and especially from the war hawk Danzo.

Naruto just chuckles at his frantic fiance he then grips her hand tightly "Shizune-chan please calm down you shouldn't worry about my arm but worry about your baby honey" said Naruto in a caring voice he then looks towards her still flat stomach. a few weeks ago Naruto and Shizune found out she was pregnant when they found out Shizune excepted Naruto to faint or freak out but her blonde fiance picked her up and swung her around and yelling about being a dad.

Shizune looks down she knew he was right but she loved her Naruto very much so to her of course she was worried about him. She subconsciously rubs her stomach but suddenly Naruto's stomach decides to let itself me known. Naruto blush at how hungry he is, Shizune giggles at Naruto "How about we have lunch Naruto-koi. I did make lunch and i'm pretty hungry myself" said Shizune in a cheerful she wasn't new to cooking since when her and Tsunade were traveling she had to learn how to cook she at first didn't enjoy it since she always had to clean the dishes. But she soon loved to cook when she and Naruto start going out, it was mostly because Naruto would always thank her, help her clean, and seeing him enjoy her food always made her happy. She even made Naruto a diet since Naruto wasn't eating healthy, mostly due to no one letting her fiance in their store so, she took it upon herself to feed Naruto the proper diet.

Shizune turns her body and picks up a giant black bento box at seeing the bento box Naruto's mouth watered seeing the bento box if there's anything Naruto loves more than Ichiraku Ramen is Shizune's home cooked meals. Shizune opens the giant bento box inside the the bento box is six ramen cups of miso, roast beef, lobster, chicken, pork, and duck ramen, there's also white rice, dango, orange chicken, teriyaki beef, four California rolls, ten pieces of fried shrimp, miso coup, fried dumplings, three crab legs, and mongolian beef.

At seeing the food Naruto's mouth start to drool "can we eat now" said Naruto in a childish like tone.

Shizune giggles at her fiance hungry looking face Naruto shakes his head going out of his daze Naruto then looks into Shizune eyes and grin at her "Alright Shizune-chan let's eat" said Naruto Shizune nods her head both Naruto and Shizune clap their heads "Thank you for the food" said Naruto and Shizune dig into their food. Naruto begins to eat the miso ramen Naruto then has delighted look on his face Shizune smiles at seeing Naruto enjoy her food.

"Naruto-koi you really love my food huh" asked a smiling Shizune as she enjoys eating the teriyaki beef and rice.

Naruto nods his head he then slurps some nods grinning at her "you bet honey! I love your cooking especially your ramen" said Naruto causing Shizune to blush at such praising.

 **Inside Mindscape**

While both Naruto and Shizune are having a great lunch within Naruto's mindscape the blonde jounin is talking with Kurama or Kyuubi no Kistune to everyone else. Naruto met Kurama when Mizuki tried to trick Naruto to steal the scroll of sealing at first they didn't like each other but after some time they both grew to respect each other Naruto woth his unbreakable resolve to never give up and Kurama enduring humanity's cruelty and greed.

Naruto no longer blame Kurama for him having a hard life when he relies it was the people of Konoha's fault his life was so hard since they didn't trust Yonadime's fuinjutsu skills and Naruto relies it was strange for Kurama to just attack Konoha for no reason to Naruto it made no sense yes Kurama was controlled by Madara Uchiha and sealed into Mito Uzumaki. But it just made no sense Naruto even relies no one even try to find out why Kurama attack Konoja in the first place which led Naruto to believe someone was most likeky controling Kurama on the night of his birth but the only people who can control Kurama or a bijuu is an Uchiha or someone with Wood Release. Naruto knew it had to be an Uchiha since the only person who had Wood Release is Hashirama and no one had Wood Release after him so it had to be an Uchiha. But the question is which Uchiha since it had to be someone around Madara's level but the blonde couldn't come up with any Uchiha since most were high jounin and anbu level and wasn't high kage level or even around kage level.

After a year Kurama had enough trust Naruto with his name he even told Naruto who his parents were and even told him who killed his parents. Kurama told Naruto it was a mask man who had an eye hole for his left eye Kurama believed that this Uchiha most likely had one eye and was a powerful Uchiha not as powerful as Madara but powerful enough to control a bijuu. This lead to a new friendship/partnership to make this masked Uchiha pay for what he done.

Naruto stares imto Kurama's crimson slitted eye Kurama narrows his eyes at his jailer " **Naruto-san what will do when you meet the Uchiha-gaki** " asked Kurama he knew Naruto wasn't going to let Sasuke just run around or bring him back since he joined Orochimaru to gain power he doubted after the boy killed Itachi would come back to the village. No if Sasuke ever return to the village he'll most likely kill the people for some revenge bullshit Kurama even was able to sense dark chakra within Sasuke it reminded him of Madara.

Naruto closes his eye his train of thought was on Sasuke Uchiha his former teammate/ former bestfriend/ former rival he still remembers the day Sasuke left and used his ninja way against him to get her crush back. To say Naruto was mad was an understatement he was pissed at Sakura for using his ninja way against him, he hesitantly agreed which he soon he would regret since it almost lead to his death. He can still remember the distress, horrified, and shocked face of Shizyne when she saw him with a hand size hole in his chest and having a serious case of chakra exhaustion on that day he promise to kill Sasuke for taking him away from his Shizune he even told Sakura next time he see's Sasuke he'll fight with intent to kill.

Naruto open his eyes looking into Kurama's crimson eyes with his blue eyes "I plan to kill Sasuke I know full well he isn't going to stop on his path with revenge for Itachi. He'll most likely turn his hatred someone else, besides I need repay Sasuke for almost killing me. I won't let anyone use my ninja way against me and Sasuke is missing ninja I have to kill him now before he becomes a bigger threat. And since Orochimaru is a crippled he'll kill him" said Naruto.

Kurama nods his head agreeing with Naruto he always hated how some humans would let their former friend do as they please due to their feelings " **The Uchiha is a problem when he's out the way. You'll also have to worry about the Akatsuki, Mask Man, and that war hawk Danzo. As long as they live you, Shizune, and young child won't be safe** " said Kurama.

Naruto glares into the distance at the mention of the Akatsuki, mask man, and the old bastard Danzo. He never understood and still doesn't understand why Hiruzen and Tsunade allow Danzo to live when it's obvious Danzo is a traitor and someone who isn't loyal to the village. Naruto knew if he was Hokage he would order the execution of Danzo and his root. He mostly blame Hiruzen and Tsunade for being soft and allowing the citizen council to have a say in anything he knew during the early years of Konoha if any of them try to do the same shit they did with Tobirama he would put them in their place. "I'll deal with the Akatsuki their more of a problem then some jealous old man" said Naruto.

Kurama agreed with Naruto seeing Danzo as less of a threat of the Akatsuki who are hunting his fellow kind. " **Wise decision Naruto** " said Kurama he then smirks viciously at his blonde jinchūriki " **I have to admit Naruto I am quite please of how you've grown Naruto. I still can't believe how much you've grown boy I still remember when you were a loud mouth, cocky, overconfident gaki but look at you know you finally ditch that damn kill me clothes"** grinned Kurama.

Naruto laughs humorously at Kurama he remember when he first grew out of his orange jumpsuit and decided to wear a red one instead of orange he still remembers his sensei Jiraya jumping up and down in excitement yelling about his student finally stops wearing a kill me clothes. he even sweat droped when Kurama was thanking god and the sage of the six path for his jinchuriki finally ditching his kill me jumpsuit. "ahaha well Kurama I never really liked it. It was to puffy and sometimes hard to move in but as you know the only thing they sold me was the orange jumpsuit. Yeah orange is my favorite color but know it's too bright for a ninja" said a laughing Naruto.

Kurama laugh with his jinchuriki he then stops laughing and dons a serious expression " **But back to the question at hand. When you kill the Uchiha-gaki what will do about the pink haired brat** " asked Kurama.

Naruto then sighs he knew Sakura was still obsessed over Sasuke and no explaining or logic will shift her mind to see who Sasuke truly was "I'll deal with her when I cross that path" said Naruto he then rubs the back of his neck "I'll talk to you later" said Naruto Kurama nods his head and then closes his eyes.

 **With Naruto and Shizune**

Shizune looks at Naruto face seeing him having a distant and a concentrated look she knew this look this was a look he had when he was talking with Kurama she was happy when her fiance and the bijuu became friends. as she stares at Naruto she see's him go out of his trance she then grips his hand tightly having Naruto stare at his beautiful black-haired fiance "how was your talk with Kurama dear" asked Shizune in a soothing tone smiling at her blonde fiance.

Naruto smiles at her "it went well honey" said Naruto he then took the next few minute explaining Kurama's and his conversation. She then smiles sadly when how Sakura is going to react when Naruto kills Sasuke She also agree's with him killing Danzo she doesn't even understand why her master hasn't ordered the excution for Danzo she honestly thinks Tsunade is an idiot and a fool but she mostly blames the alcohol damaging her brain over the years.

Naruto then rubs her hand causing her to get out of her daze she looks up at Naruto and see's his serious expression "Shizu-chan do you remember what we discussed three months ago" asked Naruto.

Shizune remembers their discussion they had she nods her head "Yeah I remember Naruto-koi" said Shizune smiling lovingly at her fiance "but do you believe we can do it I mean what about your dream" said a frantic Shizune.

Naruto raise his arms gripping her shoulders making Shizune give an 'eep' sound she then stares at Naruto's blue eyes "being Hokage was my dream being married to the beautiful woman in front of me is my new dream and raising our child. Besides you and me know our child wouldn't be safe here" said Naruto.

Shizune's heart skip a beat at hearing his dream is being married to her and raising their child "but Naruto-koi are you sure" asked an unsure Shizune.

Naruto nods his head smiling warmly at Shizune "of course Shizune-chan i'm tired of the village and i'm tired of this damn fighting. And besides I already plan which village we'll move to" said Naruto.

Shizune nods her head during those three moves they'd had talked about leaving the village and live in regular village they both decided not to join a hidden village since they knew if they did go to another village that village would just use them.

She then smiles at Naruto "yeah your right Naruto-koi have you decided which village we'll move to I mean we can't move to Wave, Spring, demons, or sea since they'll most likely except us to go there" said Shizune as she list off the villages Konoha would except them to go there.

Naruto smirks at Shizune "I know they'll except us to go to those places that's why were going somewhere where no one excepts" said Naruto confidently.

Shizune raises her eyebrow slightly she knew he wasn't be arrogant or overconfident she knew Naruto wouldn't be so confident if he believed they would track them. She even remember on a few occasions where he tricked some of his foes but she was honestly curious "and which village should we go" asked a curious Shizune hoping to hear her beloved blonde plan.

Naruto smirk even became wider reaching shit eating " the village we'll move to is the Land of Whirlpool" said Naruto.

* * *

 **Snake Empire Poll**

Menma x Boa Hancock - 11

Menma x Viola - 10

Menma x Nojiko- 9

Menma x Princess Shirahoshi - 8

Menma x Persona - 7

Menma x Jewelry Bonney - 6

 _ **By next week I shall eliminate one of the poll choice so hurry and vote.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _(After I update Tides of Hardship ,_ _im working on Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Student of the Scorpion, The First Warlock, Never Again, and Snake Empire )_

 _Now let's get on with Chapter 2 of Tides of Hardship_

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Shizune nods her head during those three moves they'd had talked about leaving the village and live in regular village they both decided not to join a hidden village since they knew if they did go to another village that village would just use them._

 _She then smiles at Naruto "yeah your right Naruto-koi have you decided which village we'll move to I mean we can't move to Wave, Spring, demons, or sea since they'll most likely except us to go there." said Shizune as she list off the villages Konoha would except them to go there._

 _Naruto smirks at Shizune "I know they'll except us to go to those places that's why were going somewhere where no one excepts." said Naruto confidently._

 _Shizune raises her eyebrow slightly she knew he wasn't be arrogant or overconfident she knew Naruto wouldn't be so confident if he believed they would track them. She even remember on a few occasions where he tricked some of his foes but she was honestly curious "and which village should we go?" asked a curious Shizune hoping to hear her beloved blonde plan._

 _Naruto smirk even became wider reaching shit eating " the village we'll move to is the Land of Whirlpools." said Naruto._

 **Recap End**

* * *

Shizune gains a confuse expression she tried to think of all the places that have some kind of name relating towards water but the medic had never heard of Land of Whirlpools. She then turns to her smirking fiance "umm, Naruto-koi what's the Land of Whirlpools? I've never heard of it?" Asked Shizune with a confused expression.

Naruto smirks at this "i'm not surprised you don't know about it. Since Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure made sure no one knew about the Land of Whirlpools or Uzushirogakure home of the Uzumaki Clan that was destroyed by Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure a decade ago right before the Third Shinobi War started." said Naruto in a cool stoic tone with a small smile.

Shizune's eyes widen is shocked beyond belief "there was a Uzumaki Clan I never heard of it." said Shizune she then looked down in embarrassment at not knowing her fiance and the man she love even had a clan.

Naruto smiles softly at Shizune he cups her cheek causing Shizune to look at him which causes her to blush at Naruto "Shizune-chan don't beat yourself up about it." said Naruto in a calm voice.

Shizune nods her head "okay Naruto-koi but how do you know about Uzushirohakure and the Uzumaki Clan and how come I never heard of the Uzumaki clan?" asked Shizune in curiosity.

Naruto then grins at Shizune "the reasoned I know about the Uzumaki clan and Uzushirogakure, is because Jiraya-sensei had told me. He believed I deserved to know." said Naruto he then chuckles at the shock expression of his ravenette fiance.

"Shizune-chan let me ask you something is it really surprising that Konoha won't allow a powerful clan like the Uzumaki to be known to everyone. Now let me tell you how the Uzumaki were so strong the Uzumaki naturally possess incredibly strong life forces, granting them very long lifespans Mito Uzumaki was born before the founding of Konoha yet she lived well into the reign of the Third Hokage. This also enables them to recover from injuries and exhaustion in short periods of time, enough to survive the removal of tailed beasts, although they are still left near death afterwards. Some Uzumaki even have the ability to heal and rejuvenate allies by having their allies bite them and suck their chakra. But It is dangerous however to use this ability too regularly. At least one member has displayed a uniquesensory ability.

What made the Uzumaki clan most famed is our fūinjutsu, the seal of which typically appears as a spiral crest reminiscent of the Uzumaki's symbol. Some can also produce the Adamantine Sealing Chains made from their own chakra." said Naruto seeing she has been paying attention Naruto continues.

"Now Shizune-cham you alreadly know that both Senju and Uchiha are one of the most strongest clans now imagine a three way fight with Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, and Mito Uzumaki. We all know that Hashirama is known for his wood release, sage art, he could use barrier ninjutsu advanced enough to subdue several of the Bijuu. He had unprecedented skills in medical ninjutsu, capable of healing wounds without forming hand seals. His skill in fuinjutsu could store several different types of weapons for battle, with which he showed versatile skills in bukijutsu, able to fight on par with Madara.

Madara was one od the most gifted shinobi in history, recognised as the strongest member of the Uchiha clan. A he was a child prodigy, from what I've heard he killed several adult Senju begore he had awakened his sharingan. He was skilled in chakra control as he could perform complicated techniques with a single hand seal. He could also absorb and synchronise senjutsu chakra with his own, despite having no prior training in senjutsu. He was well-versed in a variety ofninjutsu styles: he could use genjutsu powerful enough to restrict the target's actions, hide within surfaces to avoid damage and traverse the battlefield unnoticed.

. Madara could use many weapons, such as giant shuriken, a kama, chains with weights, a kusarigama, and hand-held shuriken. His trademark weapon was his gunbai, with which he could shield himself and redirect attacks, or wield it like a mace or flail.

And then there's Mito Uzumaki not much is known about her besides she was Hashirama's wife and sealed kyuubi in her at the valley of end. But after some researching and help felrom Jiraya-sensei i found foubd she was a powerful kunoichi. Her prowls in medical minjutsu surpassed Hashirama she could save a hundred people from the verge of death without any hand seals she's also the creator of the Strength of a Hundred Seal. Mito's medic skills are so great she can even jump start someone's heart once their heart has stopped. Mito can even focus chakra into her finger capable of destroying a mountain.

Mito also has adamantine Chakra Chains, chakra chains strong enough to hold down fuinjutsu was so feared she could permently seal off a person's chakra, she was incredibly powerful with barrier and trap fuinjutsu. She was even capable, of sealing other people's fuinjutsu and juinjutsu.

Her taijutsu was incredibly strong , she was able to fight along with Madara and a controled Kyuubi it was said at times she was so fast the only thing you can see was a red streak.

While she was an expert in fuinjutsu, she had knowledge in genjutsu able of puting people to sleep with just one look. Her prowls with ninjutsu was no joke either. She could create giant waves of water, hundreds of whirlpools, and hundreds of water dragons with her water release, she was capabe of creating intense flames that can burn through the very soil. She was even capable of creating large gust of wind, and her lightning release were so powerful she can unleashes lighning so powerful it can destroy a mutant. She also had knowledge with bukijutsu such as swords, bow staff, kama, naginata, war fan, spear, and chakra blade sais. " said Naruto he then chuvkles at Shizune's dumb struck expression.

He then grins like a fox "I even heard that was she was planning to create a seal that seals off bloodlines." said Naruto he grins at Shizune's shocked face.

Shizune then shakes her head abd stares at Naruto "if what you say is true then how come Lady Tsunade or Kakashi never told you?" asked Shizune.

Naruto then sighs "Shizune think real hard and remember how they treat me." said Naruto.

Shizune nods her head and thinks back since Naruto had returned she blushes as she remembers seeing Naruto when he got back Shizune shakes her head and remembers Tsunade hadms called Naruto gaki or treated him like a child. He even woukd ask her stop calling him a brat she just laughed it of and drink her sake. As for Kakashi he treated Naruto as a child he wouldn't teach Naruto his kenjutsu fighting style believing Naruto will hurt himself which angered her he didn't even help Naruto with his Fire or Water Release since both had heard Kakashi knew over a thousand jutsus.

Shizune's widen at the realization "they don't trust you enough." said Shizune with hurt in her voice she couldn't believe both Tsunade and Kakashi didn't trust Naruto enough to tell him about his clan, and home of his clan.

Naruto nods his head and sighs "those two still see me as a loudmouth gennin running around the village yelling i'm the hokage. You know what really is fucked up they know who my parents are." said Naruto in a tone that had no amusement. Shizune looks at Naruto in sadness she then tackles Naruto to the ground burying her head into his chest.

Shizune then wraps her arms around his waist burying her face deeper into Naruto's chest. "Naruto-koi I-I-I'm sorry if I knew- Shizune stopped her rambling when she felt Naruto's hand rubbing the back of her head Shizune looks up and stares at Naruto'blue eyes she then gains a pink blush she'd always loved his blue eyes when she first saw him she'd thought he was the cutest boy ever. Now he's a handsome young man.

 **Flashback Three Years Ago**

Shizune walks backs to Tsunade's table and to her astonishment she see's Jiraya and a blonde haired boy wearing an orange and blue jumpsuit. The young medic didn't know why Jiraya was here or who the boy was.

Shizune then mentaly groans she just knew Jiraya appearing just before Orochimaru she had a feeling this was eothrr a bad sign or a good one. "Ugh, why do I get a bad feeling. " thought Shizune she then looks down to Tsunade's pet pig Tonton.

As she walks towards the table she smiles at Jiraya "hello Jiraya-sama who is this? " asked a smiling Shizune as she watches Naruto scarf down fried catfish like a maniac she then giggles at Naruto eating habits.

Upon hearing giggling Naruto looks up staring at Shizune, Shizune smiles at Naruto she then gains a daze expression as she stares into his eyes. "Oh my god his eyes are so are so blue there just the ocean." thought Shizune.

Jiraya gives a lecherous grin "ehehe hello Shizune it's good to see you Shizune." said Jiraya he then plants his hand on Naruto's head he grins down at Naruto "this little gaki is more new Apprentice Naruto Uzumaki." said Jiraya Naruto grins at Shizune Tsunade narrows her eyes at the blonde child.

"This must be Minato and Kushina's son." thought Tsunade as she gazes at Naruto.

Shizune smiles at Naruto "hello Naruto-san i'm Shizune it's nice to meet you." said Shizune.

Naruto grins at Shizune "Hi Shizune are you this hags care taker?" asked Naruto grinning like a idiot unfortunately, Naruto felt a dark presidence the orange gennin turns around and see's Tsunade with a dark look and a large tic mark Naruto's face soon met with the wooden table.

 **Flashback end**

Shizune then chuckles causing Naruto to raised an eyebrow at his chuckling pregnant fiance "what's so funny?" asked Naruto..

She smiles at him "I was just thinking back when he first met." said Shizune smiling at him she giggles at his cringe expression.

"Please don't remind me getting punched by Tsunade hurt like a lot but I guess thst day wasn't totally horrible. I mean I did meet one of the most beautiful woman." said Naruto grinning like a fool.

Which caused Shizune to blush crimson blood "y-y-y-you think i'm beautiful Naruto-koi? " asked Shizune.

Naruto nods his head smiling softly at her "of course I do there's no woman more beautiful than you babe." said Naruto smiling down at Shizune.

"Y-Y-You really mean that? But what about Hinata, Ino, that girl that works at the ramen restaurant, Sakura, Temari, or Tenten?" asked Shizune with downcast expression it didn't help Shizune's self-esteem when she was surrounded by beautiful kunoichi like Anko, Kurenai, and Yuago during her gennin days and during her time when she returned to Konoha with Tsunade.

Naruto just stares into her brown eyes "Hinata isn't my type sure she's sweet but her confidence is so low it makes talking to her incredibly difficult. Ino and I wouldn't be good together since she has a habit of bring loud plus she's into those dark and emo guys. Ahaha, and that ramen girl Ayame I only see her as a friend so we won't work. And Sakura she's too damn annoying, loud, and has a habit of using her fist instead of her words plus she's still obsessed with her "Sasuke-kun". While Temari is attractive me and her just friends even if we weren't engage I know she wouldn't go out with me since she has a thing for Shikamaru which is pretty obvious even Konohamaru notice it and he can be an idiot at times and Tenten she has an obvious crush on Neji." said Naruto.

The blonde then sighs loudy he sits up with Shizune sitting on his lap. He then presses his forehead against hers "Shizune-chan you need stop being so in insecure about yourself. I mean we've had this talk like...probably thirty times already. I don't want any other woman." said Naruto with determination.

Shizune looks up to him "b-b-but why? I mean we both know Hinata has a crush on you she's more attractive has a better body. Even Anko has a better body and Kurenai sh-she's just so beautiful. I don't have a body like Anko and I don't have the natural beauty like Kurenai." said Shizune in a distressed tone as she lowers her head.

Naruto sighs at this he and Shizune had literally had this discussion over thirty times he honestly doesn't understand where this self doubt is coming from. Naruto then grabs onto both of her cherks making her stare into his blue eyes. "Shizune-chan how many times must we have this talk? I don't care about those other woman or how they look the only woman who I care about is the gorgeous black haired woman in front of me." Said Naruto with a charming smile.

Shizune blushes at this she tries to bow her head in embarrassment but with Naruto cupping both of her cheeks that doesn't seem to be happening . "B-B-But I don't have a great body like Anko." Said Shizune she then looks down to her breast " and my breast aren't that big." Said Shizune in a sad tone.

Naruto then moves his hand to her chin and raises her head "I don't care if your breast aren't big." Said Naruto he then gives her a half smirk "you seem to forget I'm not a pervert like Jiraya-sensei who claims to be a super pervert, I actually love your petite body it's perfect and if I had to choose between you and the most drop dead gorgeous woman within the whole nations I would choose you." Said Naruto in confidence.

Shizune looked at him in shock "r-r-r-really but... w-w-wh-whyy would you do that honey?" Asked Shizune.

Naruto grins at her "simple babe because I love you Shizune Dato." Stated Naruto as he gives her a chaste kiss causing Shizune to have a crimson blush "also you seem to forget something." Said Naruto.

Shizune then smiles as he kisses her nose "and what is that babe?" Asked Shizune.

Naruto softly smiles at her "well honey, I'll always love you no matter what and no woman can take me away from you and that Anko, Kurenai, Hinata, and Uno's breast will sag years later. While, your won't." Grinned Naruto "so, do you believe me when I say I won't leave you?" Asked Naruto.

Shizune nods her head she then seals her arms around his neck and smashes her soft pink lips against his own lips Naruto then wraps his arms around her waist. They both pull back from each other Naruto then stands up Shizune quickly wraps her legs around Naruto's waist. He then smiles at her " good you ready to go home?" Asked Naruto Shizune gives him a beautiful smile and nods her head.

Naruto smiles at this he then performs a one hand seal "Shadow Close Technique ( **Kage no Bunshin Jutsu** ). " Said Naruto a cloud engulfs both Naruto and Shizune once the smoke clears a duplicate of Naruto appears next to him. Naruto turns towards the clone "seal everything up!" Ordered Naruto the clone does he then hands Naruto a small scroll containing everything Naruto then puts it away and Shunshin back to his apartment.

When they arrive at his apartment Naruto and Shizune both sit on the couch with Shizune sitting on Naruto's lap not that he had a problem with it. Since he enjoyed having her on his lap Shizune then gets off his lap settling to sit next to him laying her head against his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her.

Shizune smiles at him "do you want to watch TV?" Asked Shizune Naruto nods his head the two keep searching through channels until they find a princess Koyuki movie on.

Shizune then looks at him with a sad expression "umm, Naruto-koi when will we move? I'm tired of always sneaking around and not being able sleep in the same head with you all the tine!" asked Shizune.

While Shizune enjoy the times being with Naruto but because of the people's fear and hatred of him they would want to tsje it out on her. Not to forget her college's wouldn't approved well, except for Anko, that woman would joke about "snagging the foxy and having a blonde bang her brains out" and Shizune didn't feel like deal with Anko's teasing and Kurenai, Yuago, Sakura, Ino, and Tsunade lectures about her dating someone younger. She knew a long the line Kurenai and Yuago would accept her choice of dating since Kurensi had feel in love with a chain smoker and Yuago feel in love with someone who constantly coughs.

But she knew Ino would bug the living shit out of her while she respected Ino the one thing she did not respect the Yamanaka for was her obsession for gossip and she did not feel like Ino digging into her and Naruto's relationship. She knew Hinata woukd not like the fact she's engaged to Naruto and pregnant with his child but she was grateful it woukd be Tenten not digging into other people's business .

And then there was Sakura she was sure pinknette would try to lecture her about how wrong it is dating someone younger thsn herself. And go about how Naruto doesn't really have feelings for just using her to get herself jealous and a date which is bullshit since Naruto stopped having a crush on her after his mission at the wave. She wished Sakura would lectured her about love when she claims she loves someone who's a missing nin and a person who showed her no affections what so ever.

Naruto kisses the top of her "I know same here not being able to wake up to you is torture but just wait a little longer we'll leave soon won't have to worry about Konoha or your drunk of a master. " joked Naruto which caused Shizune to playfully slap Naruto on the should.

She gives Naruto a cute pout "Naruto-koi that isn't fair she isn't a drunk!" said Shizune as she gives Naruto a stern glare.

Naruto smirks at her "sure she is and a addicted gambler who has the worlds worst luck ever!" joked Naruto both couple then laugh at Naruto joke. While it was mean it was true after a whole minute the two had finaly stop laughing. Naruto then notice Shizune was worried about he poked her on the ribs causing her to release a loud "eep" she turns towards Naruto. "Is something wrong babe?" asked Naruto with concern in his voice.

She nods her head "Actually there is honey. Lady Tsunade had assign Kakashi leading Team 8 to investigate one of Orochimaru's hideouts and doesn't want you to know because she believes you aren't strong enough and woukd rush off to see him." said Shizune with a hint of disappointment and anger.

Shizune honestly wishes people would stop seeing her Naruto as the person he was years ago she was disappointed in Tsunade for thinking Naruto would charge in blindly while she and her master know Sakura would most likely charged blindy to see Sasuke sadky her master couldn't get rid of Sakura fan girl obsessed for Sasuke. Shizune was angry at everyone for underestimating Naruto when he had shown he's not the same person when we'd killed Deidara and Kakuzu and was able to hold his own against Orochimaru which was no easy task.

Naruto frowns at seeing his fiance dissappionted and angry. Naruto leans down to her giving her a loving kiss she return the kiss she wrapped her arms around his neck Naruto then lays down with Shizune laying on top of him. He then wraps his arms around her waist she licks his lip Naruto allows access they both battle for dominace Shizune moans at feeling Naruto's lean muscles wrapped arouns her. After a minute the two separated from each other.

Naruto then smiles at the blushing Shizune "don't worry about them Shizune besides who care what they think. I didn't become a shinobi to impress anyone dattebayo." said Naruto.

Shizune smiles at Naruto "okay but what are you hoing to do charge in her office?" asked Shizune as she tilts her head.

Naruto just gave her a deadpanned look "babe, do I look like Konohamaru?" asked Naruto with his voiced laced in sarcasm.

Shizune laughed at his joke "ahaha right but what are you going to do honey?" asked Shizune.

"Simple i'm going to tell her i'm the only person strong enough to brung him back and hit her wrinkle ass with good old logic! " joked Naruto causing both him and Shizune to laugh both of them let out a loud yawn "let's go to sleep you got a busy day and I'm gonna busy convincing Tsunade and dealing with a mission being S-rank." aaid Naruto as he turned off the TV.

Shizune gives him a questionable gaze "why you think it's going to be a S-rank?" Asked Shizune Naruto just gives her a smirk.

He then picks her up princess style with Shizune arms wrapped around his neck "trust me it's going to be a S-Rank whatever rank the mission is will go up to be a S-Rank." Stated Naruto as he walks towards his room.

"What makes you so sure?" Asked Shizune as she pushes his door open Naruto then closes his door.

He then sets both down on the bed "what makes me do sure is because every time I go on a mission or just team Kakashi the ranking of the mission goes up." Said Naruto, he then undress into a tank top and boxers he then lays down on the bed.

Shizune Shizune undresses to wearing Naruto's black shirt and some grey sweat shorts. The ravenette then lays her head on Naruto's chest. "That doesn't happen all the time." Stated Shizune.

Naruto gives her a half smirk "sure it does literally all my missions I'd had in the past have gone up a rank think about Shizune-chan." Said Naruto.

Shizune hums to herself her eyes then go wide opened when she relies this is true. She then sighs sadly "yeah, your right Naruto-koi. But...just promise me something?" Asked Shizune as she looks up to Naruto.

Naruto looks down to Shizune and smiles at her "okay what is it?" Asked Naruto.

Shizune then gives Naruto a cheerful smile "come back to me alive." Said Shizune.

Naruto nods his head "okay you got I'll come back alive Dattebayo!" Grinned Naruto after that the two closed their eyes and fall asleep.

The next morning both are fully dressed Naruto then Shunshin Shizune back to her apartment after than Naruto goes to the ninja store to restock his kunai and shiruken on the way he meets Konohamaru. Naruto smirks at Konohamaru "hey Konohamaru." Said Naruto as he waves to the Sabutobi clan heir.

The young boy grins at Naruto "hey boss want to see my new jutsu!" Yelled Konohamaru with a perverted grin before Konohamaru can perform the jutsu. Naruto plants his hand on Konohamaru's head the young Sabutobi believe Naruto is praising him but that changes when Naruto starts squeezing his head "ow..ow, that hurt boss!" Exclaimed Konohamaru glaring at his idol.

Naruto just stares at him coldly "good maybe that'll he?p you learn when and when not to use it." Said Naruto.

Konohamaru looks around noticing he's in a crowded area filled with people Konohamaru then chuckles nervously while rubbing the back of his head "sorry boss." said Konohamaru with a nervous grin.

Naruto just grinned back at Konohamaru "it's alright just be more aware of your surroundings. So, what do you need?" asked Naruto.

Konohamaru grins at Naruto "I was hoping you to help me with my fire release since you have it boss." said Konohamaru with stars in his eyes.

Naruto sighs at this while he would help Konohamaru but he was busy "sorry Konohamaru i'm going to talk to Tsunade buy how about learning sonething different. I mean I'm pretty sure Asuma taught you how to use Fire Release?" asked Naruto Konohamaru nods his head "okay, then how about learning Bojutsu I mean the old man used a staff and just imagine infusing the staff with fire release." said Naruto which caused Konohamaru to grin he then runs off thanking Naruto.

Naruto waves at Konohamaru he then shunshin to the hokage office he then knocks on Tsunade's door which she says come in and to her shock it was Naruto Uzumaki.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Tsunade with a half shock Shizune.

"I heard you had Kakashi-sensei leading team towards one of Orochimaru's hideouts and there's a chance Sasuke might be at this hideout. I want part of the mission to to assist Kakashi." said Naruto in a confident tone.

Tsunade narrows her eyes at Naruto "and if Sasuke is there you don't stand a chance he's stronger than you." said Tsunade which caused Shizune eyebrow to tightly switch and Naruto sigh.

Naruto eyes then turn cold as ice "Tsunade did you forget that I'd killed two akatsuki members and was able to hold my own against Sasuke. And if even Sasuke is stronger than me Kakashi would most likely formate a plan that cpuld work against Sasuke. Besides it's my duty to bring him back to Konoha after all it's my fault he's with Orochimaru. And it's my duty to make sure Sasuke get's punished for his actions." said Nsruto.

Tsunade rubs the temple of her forehead. She then thinks of everything Naruto had said. And what he said held some truth. Tsunade then glares at Naruto "fine Naruto I trust you you'll be joining Team 8 I just need to go over the mission with you." said Tsunade which Naruto agreed.

* * *

 ** _And chapter 2 of Tides of Hardship is over I know it didn't really have action, the the action is building up. The next chapter of Tides of Hardship will have action and actually show Naruto's true strength and his training with jiraya and the wait for the climax will be worth it_** ** _. also the next story i'll be writing is Grandson of a Blood bender. What were your thoughts on the story and are you excited when the climax of the story finally kicks off._**

 _Soul and Mind of Pain_

 _Naruto x Anko -_ _41_

 _Naruto x Shizune -_ _39_

 _Naruto x Tenten -_ _37_

 _Naruto x Hinata -_ _20_

 _(A/N: seems like Anko is taking the league. Seems like people really want Anko or Shizune to be with Naruto. Honestly im voting for either anko or shizune)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **(A/N: Next week I'll eliminate Hanji or Krista from the poll. Sasha is out of the poll it seems like it is Krista vs Hanji)**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Naruto waves at Konohamaru he then shunshin to the hokage office he then knocks on Tsunade's door which she says come in and to her shock it was Naruto Uzumaki._

 _"Naruto what are you doing here?" asked a shocked Tsunade with a half shock Shizune._

 _"I heard you had Kakashi-sensei leading team towards one of Orochimaru's hideouts and there's a chance Sasuke might be at this hideout. I want part of the mission to to assist Kakashi." said Naruto in a confident tone._

 _Tsunade narrows her eyes at Naruto "and if Sasuke is there you don't stand a chance he's stronger than you." said Tsunade which caused Shizune eyebrow to tightly switch and Naruto sigh._

 _Naruto eyes then turn cold as ice "Tsunade did you forget that I'd killed two akatsuki members and was able to hold my own against Sasuke. And if even Sasuke is stronger than me Kakashi would most likely formate a plan that could work against Sasuke. Besides it's my duty to bring him back to Konoha after all it's my fault he's with Orochimaru. And it's my duty to make sure Sasuke gets punished for his actions." said Naruto._

 _Tsunade rubs the temple of her forehead. She then thinks of everything Naruto had said. And what he said held some truth. Tsunade then glares at Naruto "fine Naruto I trust you you'll be joining Team 8 I just need to go over the mission with you." said Tsunade which Naruto agreed._

 **Recap End**

Naruto nods his head in agreement "hai. " said Naruto as he patiently waiting for Tsunade to go over the mission.

"Naruto the mission of Team 8 is to locate the Isobu and sealed it but there has become complications. " said Tsunade as she stares at Naruto who has a serious expression which shocks the female kage.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Tsunade "what kind of complications? " asked Naruto but he let's out a mental "why am I not surprised everytime I have a mission there's some type of complications. " thought Naruto in a deadpan tone.

Tsunade massages her forehead unaware that Shizune is sending Naruto a loving look and Naruto's smiles softly at her. When Tsunade looks at Naruto the smile is replaced with a serious look "Team 8 and Kakashi had run into a woman and boy. This woman has a rare kekkei genkai from the Intel given by Kakashi she has an ability that allows her to create and manipulate crystals. " explained Tsunade.

Naruto narrows his eyes "hmm, a woman who has Crystal Release ( **Shōton** ). This could be problematic no doubt she can control and manipulate her Shōton to her choosing what about the child? What's so special about him? " asked Naruto.

Tsunade stood in shock at watching Naruto use a word she didn't believe he even knew of Shizune couldn't help but to narrow her eyes in frustration at Tsunade. The female kage shakes off her shock "the boy seems to be able to some what control the bijuu also you should know Naruto that Kabuto had been rumored being around." said Tsunade.

Naruto nods his head Shizune turn towards Naruto "what are you thinking about Naruto?" asked Shizune wondered what's on her fiance's mind.

"Nothing but I believe he's most likely overseeing the Shōton user. " said Naruto in a cold user "if he gets involved then the mission can be difficult with the Shōton user and Kabuto. Is there anything else you need to discuss about the mission Hokage-sama?" asked Naruto.

Tsunade shook her head negativity "no that'll be all Naruto. Get what you need brat. " said Tsunade who has a tone of authority.

Naruto bows his head "yes of course Hokage-sama but I have a question?" stated Naruto.

Tsunade's brow raises in wonder "what is your...question Naruto? " asked Tsunade in an unnerving tone as she's not sure what to make of Naruto's strange personality change well to her it's strange but to Shizune it wasn't.

"What will you do with Isobu once it's sealed? " asked Naruto in a suspicious tone.

Tsunade narrows her eyes at Naruto wondering why he's so concerned "well, we plan to use Isobu as a treaty to form an alliance with Kirigakure. " said Tsunade.

"Just like Hashirama. " thought Naruto "I'll be going now I have to get my things ready. " said Naruto as he exits out of the office.

Shizune shoots Tsunade a look of concern and curiosity "Tsunade-sama why do you think he asked about the Isobu? " asked Shizune.

Tsunade glances at the ravenette with a shrug of the shoulders "who, knows. But I can't blame him for being curious since the Akatsuki is after the Bijuu. " said Tsunade.

Shizune who's holding Tonton nods in agreement with Tsunade "Tsunade-sama really doesn't understand my Naruto-koi doesn't she?" thought Shizune.

"SHIZUNE! GET ME THE OTHER DAMN PAPERWORK AND SAKE!" roared Tsunade.

Shizune sighs at her kage "I'll get you the the paperwork but not the Sake Tsunade-sama. " said Shizune the ravenette ignores the grumbling Tsunade as she walks out of the door but as soon as she walks out of the door she finds herself in the apartment of Naruto before she can even question why she's pinned to the wall by none other than her fiance Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

The pregnant jounin blushes as she stares into Naruto's blue ocean orbs. Her face lights up in an atomic crimson blush she unnoticeably releases a eep as she feels her lover's warm breath on her face "N-N-Naruto-koi! "squeaked Shizune Naruto then smashes his lips against Shizune's causing the petite woman to release a moan.

Naruto pulls away from Shizune he smiles as Shizune let's out a pout "wh-what was that...for? " asked Shizune.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "nothing I just wanted to remind you Shizune-chan. " smiles Naruto in a sweet way.

She tilts her head in a cute manner "remind me? Remind me of what? " asked Shizune in wondering tone.

He lifts her chin making Shizune look up at him "I want to remind you how much I love you. " said Naruto.

Shizune blushes even deeper than before; the blush is so red that it rivals that of Hinata "eep! I l-l-love you too Naruto-koi! B-b-but I wanted to talk to you before you leave. " said a blushing Shizune.

He smiles at her "really, Shizune. What do you need to talk about? " asked Naruto as his nose presses against her own nose.

"I just needed to wish you luck but why did you shunshin me back here, Naruto-koi? " asked Shizune as she stares into his eyes.

The blonde just smiles at her with a sweet and true smile "isn't obvious? " asked Naruto but Shizune shook her head negativity "your my good luck charm. I always have to see my beautiful fiance before a mission." said Naruto.

He then shrugged his shoulders "of course if you don't want me to visit everytime before a mission. I won't visit you. Is that what you wish Shizune-chan?" asked Naruto with a sly grin.

Shizune face lights up in a fierce crimson blush she then shook her head negativity in a rapid pace making Naruto chuckle to himself. She then looks at her feet not sure if she can look into his handsome face and his bright blue eyes "n-n-no. " mumbled in a quiet tone.

Naruto raised his eyebrow at her since he didn't hear her as his head tilts in confusion "huh? I don't didn't hear you Shizune-chan can you repeat that? " asked Naruto.

Shizune eyes then trails to his hands "I said no. I like it when you would visit I thought it was cute when that little genin would at me just before every mission of his but I soon grown to love everytime you will visit me Naruto-kun. " said Shizune giving Naruto a sweet and loving look filled with love, adore, admiration, and care.

Naruto hits the floor Shizune quickly rushes to her lover checking him to make sure nothing is wrong with the man of her dreams. Shizune kneels over to Naruto "Naruto-koi dear, are you okay? Are you sick? Do you need medical attention? There something wrong with you Naruto-koi?" questioned Shizune in a fast pace.

 **Small Lemon-Start**

Naruto shook his head negativity he didn't know how but he was somehow able to hear bus fast talking ravenette lover. He raises his head to look into her deep onyx orb eyes "no I'm your just so amazing. I truly am thankful for having you in my life Shizune-chan." said Naruto he then rises from the ground he then grasp her check and runs his hand across her cheeks.

"N-Naruto-koi!" moan Shizune as the blondes mouth is attached to her she then pushes off of his jumpsuit but she couldn't pushed him away "n-n-not now Naruto-koi I ha-have w-work to do...and yo-you have...a mission. " moaned Shizune as Naruto nibbles on her ear.

Naruto nibbles on her neck he then looks up at her with a play grin he then licks his lips "but your skin is addicted my Shizune-chan." said Naruto as he begins to lick Shizune from her jawline to her collarbone.

Shizune closes her eyes in Ecstasy as she feels Naruto's warm hot breathe "b-b-but what about Team Kurenai and your team. " moaned Shizune in lust and worried.

Naruto mentally smiles he then grasp hold of her breast causing the pregnant kunoichi to moan in pleasure as Naruto massages her sensitive breast. Shizune releases a breath she didn't even know she was holding "my team always needs someone to save their asses besides I have something more important in front of me like pleasing my amazing beautiful fiance." said Naruto as he sucks onto her neck while massaging her breast.

At the double simulation caused by her blonde haired lover had made Shizune to release a groan of excitement "b-b-but y-y-you have a mission Naruuutooo!" moaned Shizune in heavy pants with sweat rolling off of her head "but Naruto-koi, w-w-we don't have any t-t-ti-tme fof s-se-se-sex Naruto-koi. And T-T-Tsunade will worry...if I'm late. "explained Shizune in a lust filled tone.

"Do you want me to stop Sh-zi-une." said Naruto as he slurred out her name as he gently caresses her nipple.

Which had caused Shizune to nearly roll her eyes in pleasure she then walks back and hits the wall she then places her hand on the wall hoping to grab onto something. Ever since she became pregnant her B-cup had become swollen "n-n-no." mumbled Shizune as Naruto lifts the hem of her kimono and softly massages her thighs with in a slow manner.

Naruto leans into her face staring at her lust,love,and daze look expression "what was that Shizune-chan, I couldn't hear you?" asked Naruto he then removes his hand from her leg.

Shizune grasp hold of his black cloak "d-d-don't stop. N-N-Naruto-koi!" begged Shizune in a raspy tone.

Naruto smiles at her and runs his hand through her hair "since I have to go on a mission you won't be pleasing me. It will I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze pleasing Shizune Dato Uzumaki." said Naruto with his voice laced with a husky tone sending shivers down her spine. He then attacks her lips not allowing herself to speak.

Shizune moans into the kiss she then begins to nibble on the bottom of his lip she then unconsciously wraps her arms around his neck bringing the two lovers having her breast pressed up against his chest. She then begins to lick his for access. He allows her access to his mouth with his mouth open Shizune probes his mouth like an addicted drug the two then have tongue battle Naruto pulls away from Shizune. As he pulls away there is a visible trail of saliva Shizune pouts at her fiance "why'd stop?" asked Shizune with a flush expression.

Naruto who's hands around her waist just smiles at the older woman he then moves his hands up to her buttocks and begins to massage are nice, firm, and soft buttocks. "I'm sure you're done with foreplay. Right babe?" asked Naruto Shizune moan in response causing the blonde to grin at this as he massages her buttocks.

He then gets down on his knees and begins to plant kisses on her thigh he then begins to travel up his kisses then turned into long licks. From having her thigh being kissed to lick had made Shizune's toes curled as he's just inches from her white panties he lays butterfly kisses on her thigh. With how close he is from her womanhood he could literally see how wet she is and is able to smell the juices from her panties the smell from her panties had begin to become intoxicated he then unconscious leans into her white panties and begins to sniff them a curious animal inspecting something of interest.

Shizune gasp for air as she holds onto his shoulder. Her grip on his shoulders tightens as she attempts to push him away but as she might she couldn't push him away "n-no d-d-don't..Na-Naruto it's sensitive t-th-there!" begged Shizune.

Naruto grins at her "I know and it's going to make this more exciting." said Natuto, Shizune couldn't help but feel turned on by Naruto's eyes staring up at her. He them opens his mouth and latch it on to her womanhood even though she is still wearing panties Naruto finds out she isn't just wet but soaked, Even with her panties on he could still taste the nectar leaking from her privates. With Naruto sucking onto her cloth womanhood she let's out a horse moan of ecstasy, pleasure, and want.

Naruto barely pulls away from her wet panties he then gently grab hold of the panties and slowly removes them Shizune could feel nothing but arouse as she watches the handsome bellow her remove her undergarments with his teeth. As the panties fall to the ground Naruto stares at her clean shaved pink wet folds Naruto literally began to drool at the site of the small, tight, plum pussy.

Shizune face began to light up as Naruto stares at her pink fold "N-Naruto-koi stop..s-staring." moaned Shizune in a shy tone but still was laced with sultry .

Naruto then licks his lips as if he has the most delicious food right in front of him he then begins to dig in by giving her a long slow lick across her pink womanhood lip. As he reaches the clit he opens his mouth and begins to softly nibbles onto it. Shizune releases a lust-filled moan she then grabs holds onto Naruto's mane like hair "Oh,God Naruto-Koi! Don't...st-stop!" yelled Shizune as she unconsciously grind her wet womanhood into his mouth making Naruto pleasure her even more.

Naruto's hands reach for her buttocks as he massages her round buttocks. Naruto then plunges his tongue inside her folds deep into her fold with a skill of a pro he uses his tongue to spell out her. Shizune moan was so loud that the whole apartment nearly shook the very building itself. As his tongue literally licks ever area in her plum womanhood her wet holds begin to tighten around his tongue but even with his fiance's folds tightening up around his tongue Naruto doesn't back down he then begins gently nibbles on the clit with his teeth causing Shizune to throw her head back in ecstasy. "Oooo, fuck! T-Too go-go-good! Don't stop! Don't ever stop!" yelled a lust-filled Shizune who's eyes are in a daze trance.

Naruto pulls away and looks his lips Shizune the shivers at the tight of her lover staring at her with his big blue orbs and licking his lips "don't worry I won't honey." said Naruto Shizune then grabs holds onto Naruto's head and buries his head into her pink folds. Naruto with gusto licks all around in her woman as he licks he mentally smirks as his tongue begins to attack her G-spot Shizune's eyes rolled in the back of her head her mouth open with her tongue hanging out and obtaining a fucked silly expression.

Naruto then gains a twinkle inside of his eye while he continues to lick the inside of her womanhood a slurping sound can be heard as Naruto's tongue goes in and out of her pussy. His lover let's out a eager lust-filled moan. While Shizune is on cloud 15 the blondes hand travels to her round buttocks she then releases a high a pitched moan thankfully Naruto has a sound seal in his apartment if it wasn't for the sea then everyone would've heard the sound of Shizune yelling.

But the reason for her screams of pleassure is because had enter his index finger into her back door causing Shizune to drool. Most woman would not want their asshole played with but when the blonde haired shinobi and ravenette kunoichi had decided to begin the next step into their relationship Shizune had found out having her asshole played with turns her own not just that it is really sensitive. "G-God...Na-Naru-koi not...se-se-sensitve!" slured Shizune with a fuck silly face at the double teaming being done to her pussy and ass.

Shizune legs then begins to feel like jelly seeing has his fiance he places her legs on his "th-ank." said the dazed Shizune Naruto's tongue then starts to rotate around her folds. He then begins to viciously lick her clit while he's doing that he's fingering her backdoor at rapid pace in a circular motion "Oh Good! I'M GONNA CUM NARUTO-KOI! I'M GONNA GONNA CUM! I'M GO-AAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Shizune she releases her liquid fluid from her womanhood and literally squirts her cum into Naruto's mouth. But Naruto shallows her cum but her orgasm was so huge that Naruto's mouth was flooded with her cum.

 **Lemon Over**

As the orgasm Shizune had ended she pants loudly with sweat pouring down her face Naruto pulls himself away from her womanhood he carefully removed himself from underneath her. Even after the powerful orgasm her legs still feeling like jelly seeing as she can't trust her legs she slowly falls to the ground she looks and see's Naruto wiping her cuz from his mouth he then smiles softly at her "What is it dear?" asked Shizune as she reaches for her panties and puts them back on besides her legs feeling like jelly. Shizune looks at Naruto with a flush expression "that...was...a-amazing Naruto-koi." said Shizune as she continues to pant.

Naruto smiles at Shizune but a true smile of being praised "thanks Shizune besides I did it for you. " said Naruto as we crumbles the white paper towel.

Shizune couldn't help but to look at him with wonder "but why, Naruto-koi? " asked Shizune.

He just smiled at her with a soft smile "it's quite simple, You've been stressed the past few days." said Naruto with a sincere tone.

Shizune stares at Naruto with a shocked expression she'd thought she was able to fool everyone even her future husband but it seems like she wasn't able to fool Naruto "but who? " asked Shizune.

Naruto smiles at her "do you forget that I used to wear a fake smile during my genin days. When you had a fake smile as long as I you tend to notice when someone isn't acting just right. Now Shizune-chan what has had you so stressed that you won't even tell me someone who loves you dearly? " asked Naruto with a concern expression.

Shizune bows her head in sadness with a downcast expression "I'm scared. " muttered Shizune in a quiet tone.

Naruto blinks in confusion his eyes in confusion "scared of what? Some woman is going to take me away from you and that special gift inside you? " asked Naruto as his eyes gaze at her stomach.

Shizune nods her head "that too. " said Shizune causing him to shake his head negativity "but I'm scared- no scared wouldn't be the right word I'm actually terrified! I'm terrified you the Akatsuki, Orochimaru, Kabuto or Sasuke might come after! " exclaimed Shizune as the two stare at each other Shizune with a look of worry and fright and Naruto with a serious and worried look.

Naruto kneels towards Shizune's level he then cup her cheek as he he was about to pull his hand away Shizune grasp his hand and holds it to her cheek. Naruto then looks at her with concern "Shizune-chan what brought this on why do you think I'll die one day? " asked Naruto as he gazes deep into the soft and warm eyes he's grown to love over time.

The kunoichi rubs her hand over his gloved hand "I had a dream...I saw you dead the akatsuki were there in the ruins of Konoha...and...Itachi had your dead bloody bloody body over his shoulder..I still can remembered his Sharingan glaring down at me like I'm useless." explained Shizune in a depressed tone Naruto graps holds if her hand causing her to look at him.

Naruto gives her a sincere smile which had caused her heart ri skip a beat as he lays butterfly kisses on her small knuckles. "Shizune it was just a dream I'm not going anywhere any time, besides you seem to forget we won't be in Konoha for long." said Naruto.

"But what about the Akatsuki and Orochimaru!" exclaimed Shizune in a frantic worried tone.

Naruto gives her a reassuring smile "if I see any of the Akatsuki I'll kill them just like how I killed Deidara and Kakuzu. If I have to I'll kill Itachi and Kisame just to protect you and our gift, but as for Orochimaru he's useless now but I know he would use Kabuto to get his revenge against me but dealing with Kabuto shouldn't be too hard actually. And as for Sasuke-teme he's still obsessed with his fantasy of killing Itachi but even if he does try to kill me fie some reason I won't hold back. After all Shizune-chan I have you to protect and I would kill Sasuke if I have to but he's a traitor so he must be dealt with before he can even become a threat like Orochimaru. " said Naruto.

He then rises from the ground Shizune who's also holding on to him was also lifted up "Shizune-chan you have nothing to worry I'm not going any where." said Naruto as he runs his hand through her black hair.

Shizune blushes at Naruto she then gets on her toes and palaces a chaste kiss on his lips bringing a smile on his face "I trust you Naruto-koi. But I believe you have a mission." said Shizune in a downcast tone who doesn't want Naruto to leave it was just so hard for her to watch as her lover heads off on another dangerous mission.

Naruto just nods his head with a smile "I better leave those idiots are probably in trouble anyways." said Naruto.

Shizune nods her head in agreement "right, I love you Naruto-koi." said Shizune.

Naruto's heart jumps at the site of the cheerful, happy, and lovely smile "I love you too, Shizune-chan." said Naruto with his charming famed Uzumaki smile he then shunshin and vanishes from Shizune.

"I need to get back to the office. I do hope he'll be careful." thought Shizune she shunshin back to the office and gather the paperwork. She then releases a sigh of happiness "I can't wait til Naruto-koi and I leave. I like living here but Naruto-koi is right when the people find out I'm pregnant with his child they'll not only hate the child and myself I fear what Danzo would do if he found out. Naruto-koi is right Konoha isn't safe for our family." thought Shizune before she knew it she was caring stacks of paper to Tsunade.

She could she the visible tic mark on Tsunade's forehead, the blonde woman then let's out a sigh "thank you Shizune but before you go I have a mission for you." said Tsunade in a serious tone shocking the jounin since Tsunade barely sends her out on a mission.

"Would I be going on the same mission as Team Kurenai and Kakashi?" asked Shizune with concern and a hidden emotion of happiness at the prospect of her and Naruto spending time on a mission with Naruto. She of course knew she couldn't show any affections of love towards her lover but even when he comes into the office both are able not show any love affection.

Shizune nods her head at the kage "then what will you want be to do and who will be joining me on the mission?" asked Shizune in a professional tone fitting of a serious medic ninja.

Tsunade glares daggers at the paperwork she then turn her attention back to Shizune "Kō Hyuga, Iroha Hyuga, Ensui Nara, and Tatsuma Aburame will be joining you on the mission. Your mission is a search and retrieval mission. You will meet your contact between Land of Hills ( **Kyūryō-Ch** i ). Is that understood?" asked Tsunade, Shizune nods her head "good you leave within 34 hours.

Shizune bows at Tsunade" yes, Tsunade-sama." said Shizune.

 **With Naruto**

Team Kakashi stood shock as Naruto shunshin in front of them while they would expect him to grin like a fool Naruto just has a stoic expression except for Yamato and Sai but he found himself shocked at how fast he appeared "Naruto's skills with shunshin is amazing." thought Yamato. The woos used then smiles at him "its good to see you Naruto." commented Yamato.

Sai nods his head and gives Naruto a fake smile but Naruto knew the trained anbu shinobi doesn't know how to show emotions. "Its good to see you can make it Naruto." said Said.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "this mission is important. I couldn't just stay put in the village." said Naruto he then turn towards Yamato " Taichou-Yamato I've already been informed on what you are up against if this Shōton user is as dangerous as they say you'll need my help." said Naruto.

Yamato mods his head with a smile he then gains a serious expression "if things are going as planned, then they should've left some sign behind." said Yamato in a cautious tone.

"I didn't see anything like that, though." said Sakura as she stares at the anbu captain.

Naruto narrows his eyes in suspension "well, something isn't right here. Kakashi may be late but not one to be forgetful." said Naruto while off put by his stoic tone Sakura couldn't help but to agree.

"Sai." said Yamato.

"Yes." said Said Said as he turns towards Yamato.

"Do some reconnaissance from the sky, would you?" asked Yamato in his usual tone of seriousness.

Sai who has a blank expression just stares at him "understood. Ninja Art: Great Beast Imitation Picture ( **Ninpou: Choujuu Giga** )." said Sai as he then begins to draw on his large scroll. A giant drawing of a hawk comes out and Sai quickly hops on the creature.

Naruto who has a stoic expression gains a small unnoticeable smirk "it seems like I'll have time before he comes back." thought Naruto "there's something I need to do." said Naruto he then begins to walk away from the two.

Sakura turns towards Naruto with an enraged expression "we're in the middle of a mission. Where the hell do you think you are going!" yelled Sakura.

"Theres something that needs my attention." said Naruto not even bothering to turn around.

Sakura can't help but to look confused "what is with him he's been acting so strange since he got back to the village." said Sakura with a shake of the head.

 **With Said**

"I can't find any clues as to where the recon team went. " said Said he then let's out a gaso as he sees something that catches his attention. He then flies below to investigate " camellias ." said Said in confusion wondering why a bunch of trees falling from the stream, he's then pushed back thanks to the gust.

 **With Naruto**

He then searches and sees he's alone "good no one is here I can practice my new jutsu. I've been busy with relocating to Uzushiogakure and waiting for my arm to heal. The hell.." trailed Naruto he then unsheathed his tanto and gets into a kata pose. He then quickly turns his head and sees a child he narrows his eyes. "You kid, what are you doing here?" asked Naruto glaring at him.

The boy just smiles and turns his head "not all camellia trees are small. In nature, they can grow to be as tall as this one." stated the pale skinned child as he turned his head.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto as he doesn't take his eyes off of the child.

The boy smiles at Naruto with a bright smile "everyone has a place to return to. That place is where someone is thinking of you." said the child.

Naruto just raised an eyebrow at the boy "why does that sound like something I would say in my genin days." thought Naruto in annoyance. "What are you doing here? Where's your family?" asked Naruto.

The child gains a look of sadness and loneliness "the white camellias turned red...and they disappear. Everyone...everyone..." trailed the boy.

Naruto puts away his blade and releases a sigh "so, you're alone? " asked Naruto but it was more of a statement.

"I have to wait." said the boy with a smile. This caused Naruto to raised an eyebrow "the place where someone's thinking of me...is the place I can call my home. Is she thinking of me? That would be nice." said the boy.

"So, you aren't alone?" asked Naruto.

The child then picks up something that fell " when I was sick, she stayed up all night and took care of me." said the boy.

Upon seeing the flower covered in crystal "a crystal!" thought Naruto. He then notices one of Shino's bugs on his clothing "Shino's bug." thought Naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura.

He turned towards the child and sees the child "where did he go?" thought Naruto "I feel like I'll have to watch out for him he's obviously connected to the Shōton user." said Naruto he then walks back to his team. As they discussed their next plan Naruto had his own thoughts "the child might not be a threat but I can't take any chances." Thought Naruto with his eyes narrowing in caution.

" **What will do if the boy becomes a threat?** " Kurama in his deep voice.

"It's simple Kurama. Kill the child but I will only do so if he proves to be a threat." said Naruto the blonde nearly rolled his eyes as the bijuu begins to laugh darkly.

 **Time Skip**

Team 7 can be seen jumping tree from tree but as they jump to the ground they are blocked by a giant crystal wall Naruto narrows his eyes "crystal? The Shōton user must be near." said Naruto.

Yamato nods his head "right Naruto, no doubt that this is the enemy's jutsu. It looks pretty large, too. Sai!" said Yamato.

"Yeah. Got it." said Sai he then takes to the sky he is left shock as he stares at the giant dome made out of crystal.

"Just as I thought. It looks to be one kilometer across. " said Yamato "one kilometer, huh. The one who did it must be very good. It looks like some sort of barrier, so we have to make sure it's not rigged." said Yamato he then turn his finger into wood and taps onto the prison made of crystal "its okay. It doesn't seem to react to contact from the outside. Kakasji-sempai and the others must be trapped inside." said Yamato.

"If they're only trapped, then it's okay...but if there's some sort of trap inside, they might be in danger." stated Naruto as he States at the crystal figure.

Yamato attempts to use his wood release to dig underneath the ground but he finds out the crystal goes down into the very ground. "We probably won't be able to break it with an attack focused at one point." said Yamato.

"You're right. With the surface this wide, the force will disperse evenly, weakening the attack. " said Sakura.

The substitute leader of team 7 agree with a now "yeah. It would have to be a jutsu which is both wide and powerful. " said Yamato.

Naruto crosses his arms and turns to Yamato "that just might work." said Naruto.

"Don't, Naruto!" declared Sakura.

But Naruto gives her a harden glare causing the pinknette to back up in slight fear at seeing his eyes turn ice cold "I'm not using that jutsu I have another jutsu. " said Naruto in a cold stoic tone.

"Naruto." trailed Sakura.

Naruto then claps his hands together "it's only half way finished but if I'm right this should do it. Fire Release: Majestic Dragon ( **Katon:Yūdainaryū** )!" yelled Naruto from his mouth he releases a massive flaming Chinese dragon from his mouth the massive fire jutsu hits the crystal prison Naruto smirked at his work "it worked." grinned Naruto.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as:_** ** _Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: the reason why it took me so long to update this story was because i had my wisdom tooth removed and i didnt have any will to write this story but im back...I'll be updating Fox of Trials next, then My High School Life of Fatherhood , after that I'll update Grandson of Blood Bender and then Heir of Gorgon I also will do Twins of Space and I'll do The First Warlock)_**

 **Naruto x Krista - 25**

 **Menma x Annie - 23**

 **Naruto x Hanji - 18**


	4. The Beast from Under

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _"Just as I thought. It looks to be one kilometer across. " said Yamato "one kilometer, huh. The one who did it must be very good. It looks like some sort of barrier, so we have to make sure it's not rigged." said Yamato he then turn his finger into wood and taps onto the prison made of crystal "its okay. It doesn't seem to react to contact from the outside. Kakasji-sempai and the others must be trapped inside." said Yamato._

 _"If they're only trapped, then it's okay...but if there's some sort of trap inside, they might be in danger." stated Naruto as he States at the crystal figure._

 _Yamato attempts to use his wood release to dig underneath the ground but he finds out the crystal goes down into the very ground. "We probably won't be able to break it with an attack focused at one point." said Yamato._

 _"You're right. With the surface this wide, the force will disperse evenly, weakening the attack. " said Sakura._

 _The substitute leader of team 7 agree with a now "yeah. It would have to be a jutsu which is both wide and powerful. " said Yamato._

 _Naruto crosses his arms and turns to Yamato "that just might work." said Naruto._

 _"Don't, Naruto!" declared Sakura warning Naruto hoping he isn't about to use that jutsu._

 _But Naruto gives her a harden glare causing the pinknette to back up in slight fear at seeing his eyes turn ice cold "I'm not using that jutsu I have another jutsu. " said Naruto in a cold stoic tone._

 _"Naruto." trailed Sakura in a worried tone._

 _Naruto then claps his hands together "it's only half way finished but if I'm right this should do it. Fire Release: Majestic Dragon ( **Katon:Yūdainaryū** )!" yelled Naruto from his mouth he releases a massive flaming Chinese dragon from his mouth the massive fire jutsu hits the crystal prison Naruto smirked at his work "it worked." grinned Naruto._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

He watches as the large fire dragon technique literally breaks through the crystal dome leaving an opening open for them to enter Yamato, Sai, and Sakura looked incredibly impressed. "I'm amazed Naruto that was amazing and you said it was only half finished?" asked Sai Naruto nods his head "I can only imagine what it would be like if it was completed." exclaimed Sai who was impressed with Naruto's new technique the former root agent was proud that he requested he keeps working with Team 7 and was thankful for Naruto showing his friendship sure in the beginning he was testing Naruto's skills but right then and there he quickly learned he was not as weak as he believed he was incredibly strong and he had the intelligent to back it up.

He also found out Naruto main goal wasn't to bring Sasuke Uchiha back to the village but was to kill the Akatsuki he knew Naruto was serious about his ninja career.

Yamato placed his hand on the shoulder of the blonde causing Naruto to look at Yamato "nice work Naruto let's move out and find Team 8 be alert everyone." commanded Yamato the three young ninjas nod their heads.

It's didn't take them that long to catch Kakashi turned towards Naruto "Naruto was that? " asked Kakashi staring at Naruto with shock he then that had to be one of the most powerful fire jutsu he has witness.

Naruto glares at Guren with cold eyes glancing towards the prison Hinata is held in "so, this must be the be the Shōton user. This isn't great she has Hinata as a hostage. " thought Naruto he then glares back at Guren "yeah, it's a jutsu that Jiriaya-sensei helped me developed. So you're the Shōton user that some you made was impressive so Kakashi what are we going to do we're not in an position where we can be on the offensive." said Naruto he knew he couldn't try to rush in and rescue Her mostly due to Guren would destroy the prison and thus killing Hinata in the process.

Kakashi found himself impressed with how he analyze the situation"as you can see Hinata has been taken hostage so we got keep our cool. Rushing against her is unwise, besides any shock and that crystal might shattered and Hinata with it." said Kakashi who narrow Hiashi sole eye at the woman.

"You only have one option leave the village and I'll release the girl. " said Guren who begins walking to the Konohagakure ninjas.

Naruto's eyes stare at her in a cold fashion "I'll have to time this right a wrong move and Hinata is dead. For my next move I'll have to be precise so Hinata doesn't get caught in the crossfire." thought Naruto.

The blonde shinobi watches as Yamato takes a step forward "don't move! "demanded Guren.

Naruto goes through the handsign of dragon and tiger "Water Dragon Bomb ( **Suiton:Mizuryū no bakudan** )!" exclaimed Naruto who ignore the pleas of Yamato Naruto release a water dragon from his throat.

Before the Dragon can hit her she crtystalize the water technique but Naruto vanished and shunshin behind her he then elbows her in the back she grits her teeth in pain "damnit he used the Dragon as a distraction Crystal Release : Burst Crystal Falling Dragon ( **Shōton: Hashō Kōryū** )." thought she directed the crystal dragon at the Konohagakure ninjas each of them shattered she turned to stab Naruto but he vanished with pure speed "he's fast. " thought Guren.

Naruto appeared next to Kakashi "so, she crtystalize anything she comes in contact with even ninjutsu. So, using element ninjutsu is out of the question." said Naruto with narrowed eyes he then turned towards Kakashi "I have an idea you distract Her while go in there in rescue her. Unfortunately, we're up against an unknown person who has a kekkei genkai which is also unknown. " said Naruto.

Kakashi agreed with Naruto they were at a disadvantage and their move has to be smart he also realized why that woman his Sharingan won't work on her techniques. "That'll a solid plan and our first priority is saving Hinata." said Kakashi he was surprised at the plan Naruto came up but he knew the blonde haired Uzumaki was always good at making plans on the fly.

"What are you hiding for? There's nothing you can do as long as I have your little friend hostage. " said Guren she then gets on top of the crystal dragon "it looks like they're giving up. " said Guren as she sees Kakashi and Guren stepping out from trees.

Kakashi who has his Sharingan revealed glares at her "let Hinata go! Take me as hostage instead. " said Kakashi shocking the wood user.

Guren scoffed at him "nice try." said Guren who charged at the two jounin she's then hails crystal blades at Sai the root shinobi jumps off the ink bird that was destroyed.

With her distracted he shunshin he then throws a scroll at the the crtystalize Hinata and seals Her within the scroll Guren sees this and ordered the dragon to grab the scroll but he pulls the scroll back with a ninja wire Naruto then shunshin away she turned around and sees the other shinobi vanished from her site "damnit, just look at my clothes. " said Guren who noticed Her clothes are covered in ink.

"Guren, are you alright? " "asked Gozu who appeared in front of her along with his other teammates.

"Yeah, Yeah. " exclaimed the purplenette.

"I'm relieved you're not hurt." said Thinking.

"They can sure move fast when running away Rinji, keep an eye out. Don't lose them. " ordered Guren "especially that blonde kid he was so fast. " thought Guren.

"Will do." replied Rinji with a smile on his face.

 **With Naruto**

He takes out the scroll and unsealed it a cloud engulfed the imprisoned Hinata appears. "Damn, i'm late. " groaned Pakkun.

"Pakkun!" exclaimed a surprise Kakashi not excepting the dog to appeared.

"They finished analyzing the insect of Shino's there's no mistaking it the enemy uses some type of Crystal Release jutsu. " informed Pakkun who's standing in front of Kakashi, Shino, Sai, and Yamato.

"Yes, we're know. " said Kakashi who now has his Sharingan covered.

"The researchers say the effect on the insect was thorough the thing was crtystalize inside and out. " said Pakkun.

"So, it was true what she said and her crystal release can crtystalize anything. " said Kakashi.

Yamato then turned towards Kakashi "even Sai's Super Beast Scroll was completely crystallize . This jutsu is a problem. " said Yamato with his brown eyes narrowed even with the limited information they have on Guren still speaks on how lethal the Shōton.

"Yeah, that's putting it mildly it's like I said its a facts of thorough. " said Pakkun who has sweat rolling off of his face.

"So, you mean. " trailed Shino in his natural stoic tone.

Pakkun turned his head "yeah, they found even the external bodily fluids were crystallize . " stated Pakkun Naruto narrowed his eyes at the claim remaining quiet but he found this information troubling.

Naruto turned towards Yamato "we need to take her back to the village." said Naruto but everyone's attention is drawn to the crystallized Hinata who begins to crack they watch in horror as it shattered but as it is destroyed Hinata is safety in one piece. "Sakura how is she? " asked Naruto.

Sakura smiles at everyone "she's breathing, she'll be alright. " said Sakura.

Kakashi then turned towards Shino "what is it, Shino? " asked Kakashi wondering what's on his mind.

"I was remembering what happened to one of those insects after it was captured by the Shōton jutsu it shattered in my hand and yet Hinata survive." said Shino while he was grateful that his friend survived he was confused by she didn't shatter along with the crystal like his insect.

The Copy Cat Ninja's eye became stern and serious "that is true, the same thing that happened with those crystals we encounter they shatter what do Hinata and the insect that was sent back to the village have in common?" wondered Kakashi he then hears a mumble from the female Hyuga.

Sakura helps Hinata set up "be careful Hinata. " advice the medic.

Hinata then turned towards Kakashi "when I saw I was about to be hit by her jutsu I released all chakra from my chakra points at once and surrounded myself with a barrier." explained Hinata how she saw.

"I see, so her Crystal techniques don't work on everything, they don't work on chakra." said Shino with this information they knew her kekkei genkai can't crystallize everything but they knew she was still a threat.

Naruto turned towards Hinata "that was smart thinking with a limited time frame. Good job, Hinata it's good to have you back." said Naruto who is impressed with Hinata.

Hinata blushes at Naruto but the blonde ignored the blush after all he is in engaged but no one else knows "I'm sorry Naruto-kun i-if I caused you any worry. "apologize Hinata with a downcast.

"Don't worry about it you were facing an unknown foe so you couldn't have known her abilities the important thing you are alive." said Naruto at which her cheeks become a cherry red "we can't allow this to drag out the more we drag it out the more problems it will cause." thought the shinobi.

Yamato then turned towards Kakashi with a stern look on his face "alright Kakashi, what do we do now? Any thoughts?" asked Yamato.

"Well, that depends." said Kakashi who turned towards Hinata.

"Um, I'm alright Kakashi-sensei really. " said Hinata but Sakura holds Her down.

"Don't push yourself." said Sakura.

"We're lucky Hinata was the only one hit by that jutsu." said Shino who believe if he, Kakashi, or Kiba was hit with that jutsu neither of them would most likely survive.

Kakashi turned towards Shino "since we don't have any countermeasures to this Shōton caution is the best policy for now. Alright here's the plan there's enough of us to split into two groups so Sakura and Sai you two will stay here with Hinata until she's recovered. The rest of us will try to pick up their trail of course since they leave no scent behind its impossible to track them that way even with Akamaru." said Kakashi who knew even with his summon animals they'll most likely not be able to find them.

"They don't make it easy for us do they?" question Yamato but Yamato wasn't surprised due to anyone who had worked for Orochimaru has always been sneaky and hard to find .

Kiba turned towards Kakashi "so how are we going to track them then? " asked a confused Kiba as far as he knew it neither him or Akamaru could track them.

Kakashi turned towards the tracker "I think we'll might be able to use surveillance those bats of theirs but we can't get too close, we don't want them spotting us first however we go we have to delivery and cautiously." said Kakashi.

"That makes sense." said Sai with Naruto agreeing with him he knew they were still on the offensive while they were on the defensive.

"One more thing we have to be careful when running into those crystal barriers if you do find any of these guys don't try to attack or capture these guys after all remember our mission is too investigate them got it. " said Kakashi in a stern tone.

"Got it! " said Team Kurenai and Kakashi.

"I'll be heading home Kakashi that alright?" asked Pakkun.

The whitenette nods his head as he turned towards Pakkun "okay Pakkun, thanks for your help. " said Kakashi he watches as the dog puffed away to the home of the dogs. "Alright then let's move out then. " ordered Kakashi each of them takes to the trees unknown of Kabuto spying on them.

"I knew it! It was a mistake taking our eyes off those guys for a minute wind now we have to try to pick up their trail from scratch." groaned Kiba.

Naruto glances at Kiba "well, weren't in a place to follow after them but there is another option risky perhaps but." trailed Naruto.

They then come to a stop and turned towards Naruto "Sounds like you have am idea Naruto?" stated Kakashi.

"As you've stated earlier Kakashi, keeping away from the bats make the mission difficult perhaps we need to reserve how we deal with the bats. Instead of avoiding them we used them. " said Naruto.

Kiba looks at the blonde one confusion "what the hell do you mean by that baka how do we use them! " asked Kiba who wasn't sure what to think of this idea.

"If we continue to stay out of the range bats sonar they won't detect our whereabouts and if they don't detect our whereabouts they won't report back to their master." said Naruto.

"Yeah of course, I get it now!" exclaimed the Inuzuka member.

"Now that you mention it you're right. Good thinking Naruto." said Kakashi who's surprised with the intelligence that Naruto had hearing something like this was so hard mostly because the Uzumaki has never been one to use critical thinking but the training with Jiriaya must have not only made him stronger but also smarter too.

"Naruto create three clones and spread them apart ten metres apart and send them through the woods." ordered Kakashi.

Naruto nods his head and create three clones each clone runs off Naruto's eyes catch a bat flying away " I see on its working a bat wouldn't be flying in daylight unless it had somewhere important to go." said Naruto.

"Alright, after it everyone." ordered Kakashi each of them take off towards the bat.

"This way the bat will lead us to those Otogakure but I can't help but feel something else is going on. " thought Naruto in suspension. The group of shinobi follow after the bat but the feeling of an uneasy feeling still dwells within Naruto. "Wait this feeling." said Naruto with a shocked expression in his face.

Kakashi turned towards Naruto with concern "something wrong, Naruto? " asked Kakashi.

"I sense chakra incredibly strong chakra. Too massive for any of those Otogakure ninjas." said Naruto narrowing his eyes.

"We must be close then. " said Kiba who's riding on top of his large dog.

"Let's move. " ordered Kakashi each of the chunin and jounin increased their speed. "Is that it? " wondered the masked shinobi.

"What the hell is with this fog? " wondered Kiba Akamaru barks in agreement.

"It appears to me the bats are flying right into it. " exclaimed Yamato in a calm tone the man was beginning wary at what Naruto had said.

The shinobi dropped to the ground and continued to rub through the forest "no question, there's an ocean of chakra in there." said Shino.

Kiba shot his teammate in a curious manner "there? Where exactly is there? " asked Shino.

"Yeah but what's the source?" wondered Kakashi "alright, everyone stay alert be ready for action everyone. " ordered Kakashi.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sees the bat best "well it doesn't matter now about the low profile." said Naruto as they run through the pack of bats.

Kakashi holds his hand up stopping his team from moving "Kakashi what is it? " asked Yamato who's wondering why he had them stop.

The whitenette jounin narrowed his eyes at the smoke "it's a smoke screen they were waiting for us. We can't just rushed in there bit if we hang back to long we'll never find out what's happening at that lake we have to split up Naruto you'll be on your own." said Kakashi.

Naruto nods his head understanding "right understood. " said Naruto.

"We'll create a dissertation and you see what's happening down there at the fog but your not to engage." ordered Kakashi he was slowly getting used to this new smart Naruto not only did he changed his clothes but him as a person has change it reminded him of so much of his sensei Minato.

Naruto nods his head and shunshin away "no one is here. " said Shino.

"Right, let's move." ordered Kakashi the ninjas appear on the ground.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the fog he sits down "Summoning jutsu!" exclaimed Naruto who slammed his hand on the ground but instead of Gamakichi or Gamamatsu being summoned a purple toad this toad is Gamatetsu the son of Gamatetsu "I need your help to investigate what is happening in that fog. " said Naruto.

Gamatetsu wears wrapping paper around his left forearm and wears a blue and black kimono. "I problem, but this chakra is massive." commented the toad the summon entered the lake with Naruto sitting on top of his head both Gamatetsu and Naruto becomes invisible. Everyone then hears a roar "what that's?" wondered Gamatetsu.

"I'm not too sure." said Naruto with his voice laced with wary "Stop Gamatetsu I think I see something Gamatetsu stops and his eyes widen at shock at the three tailed Bijuu trapped in crystal "what is that? " wondered Naruto.

" **Naruto I know what that is.** " said Kurama.

"Really, what is it?" asked Naruto.

" **That creature is the three tailed Bijuu Isobu so it must have reformed as you know if a jinchuriki is killed the Bijuu 'dies' too but it takes three years for it to reform**." said Kurama.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "so, this why the Akatsuki had waited such a long time. " thought Naruto "Gamatetsu be careful seeing this Bijuu in this crystal must mean the Shōton user must be nearby." said Naruto.

Gamatetsu nods his head "you got it, Naruto." said Gamatetsu in a scared tone the toad remembers the story of how Gamabunta had fought Kyuubi and Shukaku and the small turtle didn't want to fight such a creature.

Isobu eye glances at Naruto and Gamatetsu who are now visible the creature release a roar the crystal begins to crack the giant turtle breaks out of the prison shocking not only Naruto and his toad but Gozu, Kabuto, and Guren. "Even a jutsu like that couldn't stop it. " thought Kabuto he then turned towards the female "Guren! Take Yukimaru and get out of here you too Gozu! " exclaimed Kabuto he then puffed away.

She then hops off the boat as a wave is going towards them she turned towards Gozu "Gozu, protect Yukimaru!" ordered Guren.

He nods his head "alright, you got it. " said the large man.

"Guren! " exclaimed Yukimaru as she watches him run on water.

She jumps high in the air with crystals materializing around her "this is our fight! " yelled Guren throwing a volley of crystal blades at Isobu but they have no effect on him. Naruto watches as she creates a long crystal lance.

"Should we jump in." asked Gamatetsu.

Naruto shook his head negatively as they watch Isobu released a roar that shattered the crystal and throw her back "be careful!" pleaded Yukimaru.

Naruto turned his head and sees the child on the boat with Gozu "so, the brat is with the Shōton user. " thought Naruto with his eyes narrowing afewt the child he then watches as Guren's crystal wheel is shattered by the reptilian Bijuu.

Guren looks at Gozu and groans in pain "Gozu what are you doing here? Take Yukimaru and go, you have to hurry. " said Guren who's pain.

"Of course, Guren. "said Gozu.

He watches as Yukimaru rises to his feet he then turned towards Naruto and smiles "I finally figured out where i'm supposed to return too. " the child smiles but as he hears the roar of Isobu causes him to turned towards the Bijuu, Isobu then turned towards them it them begins to run towards them. Yukimaru is then covered in blue chakra and yells the Bijuu then stops in its tracks.

Kurama's eyes widen in shock " **that brat stopped Isobu but there's only two types of people capable of controlling a Bijuu someone with Wood Release (Mokuton) and an Uchiha with a strong Sharingan but there's only two people with such ability Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Just who is this child.** " wondered Kurama Naruto was also thinking the same thing.

Naruto eyes glanced at Isobu then to Yukimaru "I'm not sure but it's clear as day that kid is not only with the Shōton and Orochimaru but Orochimaru wants Isobu under his control. " said Naruto shocking Gamatetsu. But, the pilars around the Bijuu begins to crack as they shattered Yukimaru stops controlling it and Isobu released a roar causing waves to not only destroy the boat but pull them under Naruto latches onto Gamatetsu. "Damn, this water is strong." thought.

Gamatetsu then see's a strange green portal in the lake he wasn't sure what it was but he knew getting caught in it was anything but good. The water around the two begins to swirl around both the toad and summoner "Water Release : Jet Wave Technique ( **Suiton: Jettouēbu No Jutsu** ) Naruto then uses his wind affinity to increase the speed launching the two from the water.

Naruto rises to his feet "I'll be going now. " said Gamatetsu.

Naruto nods his head "right, thanks for your help." said Naruto Gamatetsu puffed back to his home Naruto looks at the destruction around him "I'm not sure why the kid is with them but, it does not matter. " thought Naruto he then walks through the fog everything around him begins to change he's no longer in the foggy forest but in a strange black void place with various of objects around him the blonde released a sigh he then flares his chakra breaking the illusion he then see's Kakashi and Kiba walking towards him "I see you made it put fine. "said Naruto.

Kakashi nods his head "yeah, well did. " said Kakashi.

They hear the sound of barking "are you guys alright? " asked Yamato following behind him is the rest of the Konohagakure ninjas.

"Everybody is in one piece." said Kakashi turning towards the brunette shinobi.

"But that doesn't mean everything will be any easier, look. " said Shino showing the insects in his palm.

"Wait they're." trailed Kakashi as he sees the bugs acting strange.

The stoic shinobi nods his head "that's right they're acting strange something is messing with their since of direction they'll be useless for recon. " said Shino.

"Wait? Are you serious?" exclaimed a shocked Kiba.

The former anbu then turned towards Kakashi "the behavior began to change when the fog rolled in. " said Yamato.

Naruto then turned turned towards the brunette "I felt something strange around I believe it was some type of illusion but I was able to shake it off before it can do anything to my senses. " said Naruto.

Yamato turned towards Naruto "what exactly did you see out there? " asked the wood user who turned towards the blonde jounin.

An aura of seriousness then surrounded Naruto "This may sound hard to believe...but I saw Isobu the three tailed Bijuu." said Naruto in a serious tone it then made sense to Naruto where this fog came from.

Sakura stares at at Naruto with a shocked expression "are you sure was there really a Bijuu all the way out here? " asked Sakura she can still remember the time when Naruto had fought Gaara.

Naruto nods his head "yeah that's not all but I believe those Otogakure ninjas were trying to control it. " said Naruto.

Kakashi then runs his hand over his mask face "this makes everything a little difficult we aren't even loser to finding what they planned to do with it. At any rate we need to make our way out of this fog then we can hash out what we learned and plan our next move. " said Kakashi in a tone of seriousness.

Sai can be seen flying on top of his ink hawk with Hinata sitting next to the pale shinobi "Byakugan, amazing!" exclaimed Hinata who see a vast area of chakra.

"What is it? Do you see something? " asked Sai who turned towards the female taijutsu specialist.

"Yeah, well should head back." advice Hinata two then flies back to their team as the hawk lands on the ground both of them hop off.

Sai then seals the ink bird back into the scroll "well what's the word? " asked Kakashi.

"You were right Kakashi-sensei there's nothing ordinary about this fog the whole bank teaming with chakra amount what's more the lake has been enveloped its everywhere. " said Hinata.

Yamato then gains a thinking expression "I suppose, our conclusion was right about the three tails responsible for." said.

"Looks that way based on what Naruto said we know the fog brings on illusions it might be acting as a barrier." said Kakashi but the man was still surprised this was all because of a Bijuu it might be weaker than Kyuubi but this turtle was still a Bijuu.

Yamato then turned to Kakashi "probably meant to keep us from the lake. " said Yamato.

"We can't just stand here and do nothing!" exclaimed Kiba.

"Even more importantly there was a child with them im not sure he was with the Shōton user but what are we going to do about the mission? I mean we still don't know where Orochimaru's hideout is? " asked Naruto wondering what their next move is.

"I don't know this situation is spinning out of control a little bit. It isn't really my call anymore I've already sent Pakkun back to the village until we get orders from Tsunade-sama we wait. For now, just stir clear of the fog and keep an eye out for the three tails or the others got it. " asked Kakashi everyone agrees with him.

 **Location :Konohagakure**

Within the office of the Godaime Tsunade stares down at Pakkun "thats pretty much it. " said the ninja hound.

Tsunade narrowed Her eyes as she'd have been informed on what Pakkun has told her " the three tailed Bijuu no one has seen it since the last great ninja War and for it to resurface again this form." said Tsunade with Yugao standing in front of her.

"I bet Orochimaru is cooking up trouble again I can smell it. " said Pakkun.

"Well, at least the good news is at least the Akatsuki hasn't collected the three tails yet. This could turn out to be a blessing in disguise hopefully we can get to it before they do. " said the purplenette.

Tsunade knew each time the Akatsuki gains a Bijuu they are one step closer to achieving their mysterious goal "true enough but if the members of Akatsuki get wind of this the creature will be caught up in a tug of war we can't let any of them lay claim to it. " stated Tsunade.

Yugao looked at the female Kage in curious "are you saying you wish for use to capture it? " asked Yugao she was unsure if such thing is even possible sure Minato had sealed Kyuubi into Naruto but that was different and they only have one fuinjutsu master.

Tsunade looks at Yugao with a stoic expression "I don't think it'll be that easy. But there must be some kind of president for it. " said Tsunade who begins to write in the scroll she then rips it off "I'll start digging in the archives at the moment "in the meantime you can start squad members I layed out for you there. " said Tsunade as she hands the paper to Yugao.

"Right away, Hokage-sama. " said Yuago with a respectable bow.

Later that day Ino, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Yugao who's wearing a jounin clothes stand in front of Tsunade "and that's pretty much where things stand at the time being I want you to find Kakashi and the others and lend your support i'm sure I don't have to tell you but you're most critical objective is sealing Isobu. " said Tsunade.

Yugao then turned towards the chunin "to do it, it'll require diligent chakra control Ino you'll be a member of sealing unit between the two of us and Hinata and Sakura we shouldn't have a problem." said Yugao.

The platinum blonde nods her head "right, you can count on me. " said Ino.

"Tenten and Lee you'll be filling in the gap Hinata and Sakura will be leaving with the three tails being in play here there's bound to be a confrontation." said Tsunade.

Tenten smiles at her childhood hero "you don't have to worry about a thing." said the smiling Tenten.

Lee pumps his fist in the air with excitement "our power of youth will be overflowing!" exclaimed Lee with fire burning in his eyes.

"I'll take you back to their location try to keep up. " said Pakkun.

 **With Shizune**

Shizune and were team can be seen surrounded by trees the ravenette woman is stationed to be on watch Ensui Nara. Ensui has black hair which he ties into a short, high-top ponytail. He also has a goatee and dark-green markings underneath his eyes which gives him a somewhat lazy, or tired appearance. Attire-wise, he wears the standard outfit of the Konoha shinobi consisting of the standard flak jacket and uniform. The Nara glanced towards Shizune who seemed to be deep in thought "something on your mind Shizune? " asked Ensui.

Shizune who's wearing a jounin outfit simply shrugged her shoulders "I guess so just thinking about what I've done the past years. " said Shizune as she stares at the stars in the sky.

"You speak about your time of when you were traveling around with Hokage-sama?" asked Ensui he watches as the ravenette nods her head "you think you shouldn't have join her? " asked Ensui.

"Sometimes, sometimes I I wanted to return back to Konohagakure but I knew I was hurting as much as her while Dan was her lover he was also my family the only family I had. I bet that sounds foolish huh? " asked Shizune.

She watches as he shook his head negatively "no, I don't believe so. While we as ninjas live to serve and protect and protect our village we are still human who deserve to live how we see fit. As a ninja we are unaware of when we will die that is why so many of us try to find love and to have life. Well, we still have two more hours until our shift is over stay alert Shizune. " said Ensui.

She smiled at the Nara as he walked away "right, thank you." said Shizune she then digs into her shirt and pulls out her necklace that has her ring attached to it she smiles at the ring "he's right I deserve to be happy and I can only see himself spending my life with Naruto-koi and our baby. Please be save my love." thought Shizune as she looks up at the stars.

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: Next I'll update Soul and Mind of Pain and then Our Nindo Way)_**

 ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	5. Will of a Ninja

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 _ **Recap** _

_"Sometimes, sometimes I I wanted to return back to Konohagakure but I knew I was hurting as much as_ _her while Dan was her lover he was also my family the only family I had. I bet that sounds foolish huh? " asked Shizune._

 _She watches as he shook his head negatively "no, I don't believe so. While we as ninjas live to serve and protect and protect our village we are still human who deserve to live how we see fit. As a ninja we are unaware of when we will die that is why so many of us try to find love and to have life. Well, we still have two more hours until our shift is over stay alert Shizune. " said Ensui._

 _She smiled at the Nara as he walked away "right, thank you." said Shizune she then digs into her shirt and pulls out her necklace that has her ring attached to it she smiles at the ring "he's right I deserve to be happy and I can only see himself spending my life with Naruto-koi and our baby. Please be save my love." thought Shizune as she looks up at the stars._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

Yamato slams his hands on the ground and a medium sized wooden house sprouts from the very ground itself. "There, that should do it" says Yamato with a proud smile on his face "what do you think Kakashi?" asked the wood user the brunette turned towards Kakashi who had his face buried in the perverted novel that is made by Jiraya.

"Yeah, looks good." said Kakashi who wasn't really paying attention to the wooden house.

Yamato then walked over to Kakashi and gives the jounin a sly smirk "I see you've been on the same page for a while. You want to tell me what's on your mind? " asked Yamato with a sly grin on his face staring at Kakashi who seems lost on thought.

Kakashi then turned towards Yamato "hm, this and that Yamato, don't you wonder how exactly those guys were planning to capture Isobu?" asked Kakashi unlike Yamato who can restrain the Kyuubi chakra he doubt either of the ninjas had a jutsu that can control a Bijuu.

Yamato placed his hand on his hip "that's a good question. It is a Bijuu after all, our enemy's crystal release ( **Shōton** ) is powerful but I doubt it's enough to restrain a Bijuu perhaps it works on conjunction with something else. " theorized Yamato who thinks back when Guren had used her kekkei genkai to create a crystal dragon.

"Even so, they didn't managed to delay for that long it's hard to believe they could've come up with something so big in such a short amount of time." said Kakashi.

"That's true, but then what about the little boy Naruto saw by the lake? " asked Yamato.

"Yeah, that's been bothering me too almost the prospect at facing that Shōton user again." said Kakashi he then raises to his feet.

"Where are you going? " asked Yamato as he sees Kakashi walk into the forest.

"It's time we came up with a plan of action." said Kakashi he then stands in front of Hinata.

" Kakashi-sensei!" exclaimed Hinata who noticed the appearance of the man.

"Sorry to interrupt, hey there's something I want to discuss." said Kakashi he then turned his body looking at top of the tree and Shino appears to be in the tree.

Shino stares at his sensei with a stoic expression "what is it?" asked Shino.

Naruto can be seen on another tree he had figured it was time to discuss their next plan even though he had sent a clone to find the kid he knew if he found the kid then he'll find Guren he wanted to end her life as soon as possible he didn't need this mission getting worse than it already is "my jutsu is finally ready for battle but I must be smart. For now I must trust my clone to locate the child. " thought Naruto his blue eyes widened in surprise they then quickly narrowed he then vanished in a yellow Flash and appeared right next to his clone and in front of him was Guren the clone vanished in a cloud of smoke Naruto then glances around and sees a small crystal flower "so that's how she knew where my clone is. It must be some type of surveillance jutsu. " thought Naruto.

Guren narrowed her eyes "so that was a clone." thought Guren she then smirks at Naruto in a victorious manner "you must not be smart, coming here all alone. " mocked Guren "but what was that just now that flash I've never seen it before that speed is remarkable." stated Guren while the speed he show is amazing she still didn't believe speed was going to help the teenager after all she was once a candidate for a host for Orochimaru and those chosen were anything but weak.

Naruto just stare at her coldly "I see no reason to tell you the mechanics of my technique but my jutsu is a rare art known as time and space an extremely hard technique that is very limited ." said Naruto he then unsheathed his tanto and pulls out a prolonged kunai.

Guren narrowed her eyes at the information "so, the kid knows Time and Space jutdu which makes him dangerous who knows what other jutsu he knows and he seems quite capable in element ninjutsu too. " thought Guren she is also aware that he must be skilled with kenjutsu since he's not wielding it as if it was a kunai but as an actual sword. She then gives him a curious stare "I'm quite curious why come all the way out here was it so you can take Yukimaru back to your village?" asked Guren but she found herself surprised that he shook his head negativity.

"No, if I was still the loud mouth brat I was in the past I would do anything I can to save the kid from going with you and your master Orochimaru but I'm no longer a foolish boy wearing bright orange no, I'm a shinobi and like any shinobi I simply can't fail my mission or allow myself to be distracted as far as see it the kid is of no concern afterall you are the true threat he trust you meaning if you ask then he would control the Isobu but if you died then he'll most likely leave your comrades being lost in the world but what the kid does is of no concern of mine." said Naruto he honestly couldn't care about the connection of Guren and Yukimaru he just wanted to seal Isobu away and go home to his fiance.

Guren gives him a half smirk "you seem to overestimate yourself boy. I never really thought you were the type to die young but if you wish to die then so be it. " said Guren who charges at Naruto with a speed of a jounin but instead of ending the the life of Naruto her crystal blade comes in contact with Naruto's tanto who glares back at the woman.

"Are you sure it's not you who is overestimating yourself you believe just because I'm young that I'm overconfident I am anything but overconfident but you know when I first heard about this mission I was hoping the Uchiha was here. " said Naruto with neither moving an inch.

Her obsidian eyes went wide with shock "Uchiha wait he means Sasuke Uchiha!" thought Guren she then narrowed her eyes at him "why were you hoping Sasuke was here? Were you a teammate of his? " asked Guren.

"Yes, he was part of Team 7 I once saw him a best friend and a brother but that changed when I began to realize that he was no longer my friend he was a traitor of the village while my teammate Haruno what's to bring him back I on the hand am a different story I want to kill him for his crimes against my village." said Naruto but that wasn't even the real reason why he wants to kill Sasuke no the real reason was because Sasuke had not only joined Konohagakure's worse enemy who killed the Sandaime Hokage. He can still remember when Jiriaya had tried to get him to forget about the promise he had made "six months, it took six months for me to realize I'm simply following in the mistakes of Jiriaya-sensei and the old man and I refused to make the same mistake the world already has one Orochimaru and it doesn't need another." thought Naruto.

While Guren has using her left arm to block Naruto's tanto pink claw merges from her right arm "Crystal Release: Jade Blades of War ( **Shōton:** **Jeidoburēdo Obuuō** )." thought Guren she then thrust her blades into Naruto's gut but he vanished in a yellow flash and appeared behind her he then kicks her in the, back he then appears next to, her ready to punch her in the ribs but crystal needles pop from the ground forcing him to flash away from her "Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns ( **Shōton: Seichōsuru Kurisutarutoge** )." said Guren crystal thorns rise from the earth and charges at Naruto he then runs away from the crystals he even jumps on the trees and even then the crystals follow him. Guren smiles at this "it's no use no matter where you run my crystals will follow you child. " said Guren she then smiles as the thorn staps through the gut of Naruto but he then explodes in water "where the hell is he! And more importantly when the did he replaced himself with a clone. " thought Guren who gritted her teeth.

Unknown to Guren Naruto is sitting on a tree and which is far away from the view of her crystal flowers "as far as I know she can crystallize water which means I can't use Suiton and I have no idea if she can do the same with my Futon and Katon and she won't wait for me to come out while did captured Isobu even for a short time I'm still unsure what she's capable of but now I believe I test a theory." said Naruto he then creates two clones both nod their heads one heading to Guren and the other heading in a different direction.

Guren then narrowed as her eyes see a shadow looming over she looks up and sees Naruto bringing down a drop kick she raised her hand and and creates crystal shuriken and fires them at the blonde he then replaced himself with a log Guren then sends tendrils of crystals at him he then backflips away from the crystals the clone then uses the Dog, Ox, and Boar handsigns he then claps his hands together "Wind Release: Falcon Spear Technique ( **Futon: Farukonsupia no Jutsu** )!" yelled the clone he then points his tanto at Guren it is then covered in swirling around a sharp deadly air current is fired from the blade Guren rolls to the side avoiding the slicing wind blast.

She looks to the side and sees the trees cut down by the wind technique she then uses the Snake, Dog, and Tiger handsigns "Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Deep Forest ( **Shōton: Jeidokuri Sutarudī Puforesuto** )." said Guren she claps her hands together sending a wave of chakra a wave of crystals sprouts from the ground the clone substitutes himself with a rock avoiding from being skewed by the crystals.

Naruto watches with his eyes narrowing "so, it seems that she can't crystallize wind." thought Naruto he then watches as one of his clones claps his hands together and uses the Tiger, Turtle, and Ox handsigns "Fire Release: Dragonfly Sage Lotus Flower Technique ( **Katon: Tonbosējirō no tasufurawā no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed the clone he then released a wide fury of large fireballs Guren's eyes widened in shock as the clone throws four exploding tags Guren quickly covered herself in a Crystal armor as the flames increased in destruction she's shielded due to the crystals as the explosion dies down she sees two Naruto.

"Clones! When did he...it was when he fled from my thorns he then replaced himself with clones and the bastard was testing my Shōton!" thought Guren as she grits her teeth in frustration.

She watches as one clone released a flaming dragon from his lungs the original clone then puffed out his cheeks "Wind Release: Grand Breakthrough Technique ( **Futon: Sōdaidaitoppa no Jutsu)**! " thought Naruto as the two techniques comes together it created a large dragon burning even brighter than before "Combination Scorch Release: Immortal Dragon Sage Flame of Heavens ( **Kumiawase Shakuton: Fumetsu no Ryūsējienga Tengoku** )!" exclaimed Naruto.

The very ground begins to become glass at the intense heat Guren narrowed her eyes she then uses the handsigns of Snake and Dog she then slammed her hands on the ground "Crystal Release: Crystal Encampment Wall ( **Shōton:** **Kurisutarukyanpu** **Kabe** )!" exclaimed Guren a huge wall of Crystal js summoned taking the full blown attack of the combination jutsu both the original and clone watches as various of cracks begin to fix itself "this kid he's not to be underestimated he's definitely different than the other leaf ninjas. " thought Guren behind of the blonde and his clones a crystal seed appears the seed then fires a crystal senbon at the two the original uses the shunshin to avoid the crystal he looks at his clone and sees it begin to crystallize but the clone quickly explodes in a cloud of smoke.

He then glares at the Crystal Wall "so it not only has a strong defense but it can repair itself it no doubt has a weak point somewhere around it. " said Naruto he then slams his hand on the ground on the ground a black toad, yellow toad, and a blue toad appear each are the size of a human these three are siblings the black toad is named Gamakurokku ( **Toad Clock** ) , the yellow toad is called Gamafuyu ( **Toad Winter** ), and the blue one is Kōu ( **Rainfall** ) the tree toads are triplets they are a sensory type.

Gamakurokku looks at Naruto with surprise not excepting him and his siblings to be summoned he then turned his head and looks at the large crystal wall "th-that wall! Is that crystal!" exclaimed Gamakurokku.

Naruto nods his head "yes, it can repair itself once it's damaged I need you three two use your sensor abilities so I can find where the weak point is and destroy it. " said Naruto he found himself amazed at the woman's kekkei genkai he already knew the woman isn't just strong but also a clever woman.

Gamafuyu turns towards the large crystal wall she then turns towards Naruto "that crystal wall is indeed powerful the crystal wall it, has chakra inside of it. " said Gamafuyu.

Naruto narrows his eyes "wait are you saying that the chakra it has in it allows it to repair itself but what of the weak points?" asked Naruto from what the toads were saying the crystal wall's true power isn't the defense but it's ability to repair itself "as long as that wall can repair itself wasting chakra and unnecessary energy to try to break through it with raw strength." thought Naruto but he can't help but wonder where exactly Orochimaru had found this woman.

Kōu narrowed his eyes at the wall unlike other sensor types they can not only sense chakra but also see it which gives them an advantage to find weak points. Kōu then turned towards Naruto "Naruto I believe I have located where the weak spots are but to actually destroy it we most hit certain area and then you'll have to finish it off with a strong jutsu. But to do this we must time it right. " said Kōu bit the blue toad couldn't help but to sigh at the fight that Naruto has gotten himself into it seems like no matter what mission Naruto goes on the mission seems to get far much dangerous "Jiriaya or Minato never had this problem." thought Kōu.

"But something like this won't be easy she's obviously aware that I'm far more stronger that my teammates. I'll get her attention while you three weakened the wall. " ordered Naruto each of them nod their head they then hop away Naruto then creates ten clones each of the clones throws a exploding tag they then released a fire ball causing the explosion to increase but while the wall had various of cracks it healed itself.

Guren smiles at him "becoming desperate are we? " asked Guren but she got no response from the blonde she then claps her hands together she then uses the Boar, Dragon, Dog, Rabbit, and Ram handsigns "Crystal Release: Jade Cove Harvesting Snakes ( **Shōton: Jeidokōbuwa Hebioshūkaku** )." said Guren from the ground large pink crystal snakes sprouted from the, ground glaring their green eyes at the blonde shinobi she then commands the snakes to devour him but the blonde and his clones dodge the serpents assault she then scowls at Naruto as she watches him shunshin and flash around "what the hell are you playing at." thought Guren she watches as one of the clones shunshin above one of her snakes and slice it's head off but it sprouts two more heads.

The clone quickly coats the tanto with wind chakra it then then sends a volley of wind blades at the crystal snake which breaks but the snake quickly repairs itself it then spears Naruto but the clone explodes destroying the crystal dragons a huge cloud blocks Guren's vision but as the cloud vanished she sees various of exploding tags on the ground she also saw another scroll that had Wind Bust Technique ( **風の爆発,Kazebakuhatsu no Jutsu** ) in Kanji "when the hell did he had enough time to put this many tags around." thought Guren in shock.

She watches as Naruto uses the Ram seal "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Sun Firework Explosion ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Taiyōhanabi no Bakuhatsu** )." said Naruto the scroll then unleashed a wind dome but as the tags explodes the size of destruction of the dome becomes lethal melting the crystal snakes on contact.

Guren s then forced to shield her eyes from the bright light with her eyes closed the three toads used the, Rabbit, Horse, and Ram seals "Toad Poison Rain ( **Hikigaeruame** )." said Gamafuyu she Gamakurokku and Kōu opened their mouths and a purple droplets are released from their mouths they watch as the crystal wall attempts to repair itself but as it heals it begins gains cracks "our Hikigaeruame is special the poison eats away the object it comes in contact but since the crystal can repair itself it has to continuously repair itself but the poisonous liquid won't stop until there's nothing left. " thought Gamafuyu.

Naruto grins at the opening that the three toads have given him yellow and blue wind chakra then forms around the tanto the wind takes the form of a spinning wind sword "Wind Release: Cyclone Destroying Cutter Technique ( **Futon: Saikuron Hakaiha no Jutsu** )!" roared Naruto he then slashed his sword and a huge crested wind blade is release Guren quickly shunshin away as she appears away from the crystal wall she watches as the wall in shredded to pieces and falls apart Naruto then appears in front of her with wind chakra surrounding his right arm he then thrust down his arm but Guren traps his hand in a large pillar of crystal she then kicks kick him in the jaw she then creates a crystal sword.

"You a strong shinobi but it's your time to die boy Crystal Release: Jade Blade Pinwheel Technique ( **Shōton: Jeidoburēdo no Pinhoīru no Jutsu** )! " roared Guren the blade of the crystal sword then begins to spin and becomes a blur but just as her sword reaches his face he appears behind her and stabs her in the chest with his tanto but Guren quickly becomes a crystal she then begins to crystallize him but he turns into water while she crumbles in crystals. Guren rises out from the ground she looks seeing Naruto sitting on a tree he then vanished in a yellow flash before she can even question where he has gone be appears in front of her and punches her in the jaw she grits her teeth and punches him in the jaw she then wras Naruto's limbs with Crystal strings Naruto then vanished in a yellow flash he then appears behind her and licks her leg as she begins to stumble she slashes at him but her blade meets his own she then uses a one hand seal of Ox, Dragon, and Rat "Earth Release: Sins of the Underworld Technique ( **Doton: Andāwārudo no Tsumi no Jutsu** )." said Guren mud tentacles then latched themselves on Naruto they then begins to pull him into the ground.

She grins at the struggling Naruto who attempts to remove himself "it's no use and while you are a strong shinobi you're in the way of Orochimaru-sama!" exclaimed Guren but before she can deal the killing blow a huge fire ball blocks her path she turns and sees the three toads she then glanced at Naruto "so you're a student of Jiriaya that seems killing you will be much sweeter! Crystal Release: Jade Running Field Technique ( **Shōton: Jeidoran Ningufīrudo no Jutsu** ) " roared Guren she then slammed her hands on the ground Naruto watches as the ground begins to crystallize Naruto quickly replaced himself with a rabbit he then uses shunshin to get to the high ground he watches as his toads left in a hurry returning back to their home

He looks at the ground and it nearly as been turned into crystals he watches as she claps her hands crystal needles are launched from the ground Naruto quickly uses the Dragon, Boar, and Dog seals "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Lights of Ruin King Method ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Rūkinkingu Mesoddoraito** )." said Naruto a white barrier surrounded him the crystals devolve as they each come in contact Naruto then drops the barrier he then puffed out his cheeks "Wind Release: Sound Break Needles ( **Futon: Saundobureikunīdoru** )" said Naruto he then fires wind senbons from his mouth each wind needle destroys the crystals Guren then creates a Crystal wall blocking the wind needles.

She then uses the Ox, Ram, Snake, and Rabbit Seal "Crystal Release: Crystallize Waving Pool Technique ( **Shoton: Kurisutaruu Ōbingupūru no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Guren she then slammed her hands on the crystal it then expands becoming a wave of crystals she watches as Naruto takes out a kunai she narrowed eyes what the hell is he doing?" muttered Guren.

Naruto uses the seals of Snake, Horse, Rat, and Ram a sealing formula forms in front of Naruto "Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder ( **Hiraishin: Dōrai** )." said Naruto she the watches as the crystal wall vanished from her site she then stares widened as the wave of crystal appears at the lake Naruto then forms the Tiger seal "Bringer of Darkness Technique ( **Kokuangyo no Jutsu** )." said Naruto Guren's vision then becomes consumed by endless darkness I might not be able to use genjutsu and medninjutsu fortunately, the Kokuangyo no Jutsu doesn't take that much chakra to use it." thought Naruto.

Guren grits her teeth in anger "dammit the kid can use genjutsu but it seems like it only affects my site Crystal Release: Emerald Jade Killing Gods Technique ( **Shōton: Emerarudojeido Kiringugozzu no Jutsu** ) I'll need to rely on my other senses and fortunately I can still smell and hear she then turned towards Naruto and slashes at Naruto creating a wide fury of crystal needles Naruto quickly dodges he then shunshin in front of her kneeing her in the stomach he then gives her a side kick to the, face knocking her to the side Guren quickly gets up and charges at Naruto as both run towards each other they stabbed each other with Guren stabbing Naruto into his shoulders and Naruto stabbing her in her ribs both grit their teeth in frustration the two back away from each other She then attempts to slash at him but she narrowly misses.

She then attempts to end his life but he keeps using the shunshin to avoid the blades he then creates a Rasengan and slams it in her stomach launching her back he then creates five clones each wielding their own kunai "Flying Thunder God: God's Ascension ( **Hirashin: Kami no Shōten** )." said Naruto each of them throws their Kunai at Guren each vanish in a yellow flash one of the blondes appears behind her he then focused wind chakra into his slashing into her thigh, another one appeas and slashes at her arm but in a blink of an eye the only thing she can see is the blinding yellow flash and the wind slashes cutting into her flesh this contiune over a minute with Naruto and his clothes flashing at a location and cutting her with their wind chakra the pain she felt was so painful she was not able to speak afterall she couldn't even utter a word because of the pain she felt while her site was blinded by the yellow light anyone who was watching it looked like a golden sphere each of the leaf jounin jumped back and watch as her body hit with an audible this.

Each of them looked at her mutilated body nearly her whole skin was cut off you can literally see her muscles and bones her body looked as if it had enter a shredder with the high speed wind slashes Naruto had literally cut out her eyes, rip apart her face, and completely destroyed her vocal cords with her being dead she won't have to worry about the ability not being able to speak. Naruto then glanced towards his clones "collect the kunais." ordered Naruto the clones vanished in a shunshin and quickly gathered the prolonged kunai Naruto then closed his eyes and begins to focus his eyes narrowed as he was able to sense the chakra of Kabuto while his sensory ability was mediocre at best he was still able to recall the chakra of the people he has met "so, Kabuto here no doubt he's overseeing her and the kid." muttered Naruto who stares at the bloody corpse as each of the clones return back with the kunai he puts them away and seals them away.

Each of the clones vanished in a cloud leaving Naruto alone he then pulls out a seal but suddenly his eyes widened in shock "Shizune-chan's seal is being activated and she only had used it when she's in trouble." thought the blonde he then vanished in a yellow light he then narrowed his eyes as he's in a rocky terrain as he looks around he sees the dead bodies of Ensui Nara and Tatsuma Aburame his eyes widened as he finds his fiance but she is heavily damaged with blood running down her arm and face but what really shook him to his core is wounds on her chest Naruto quickly rushes to her as he sees her more closely he noticed her skin is pale "Shizune-chan are you alright? What happened?" asked a worried Naruto.

Shizune slowly opened her eyes and looks at the, worried blonde, she removed her hand from her stomach allowing Naruto to see her blood stained stomach her eyes swelled with tears she then carcasses Naruto's whiskered cheek and wipes the tears away "I'm sorry N-N-Naruto-koi I-I failed I wasn't strong enough." said Shizune she then coughed out blood.

Naruto carefully picked her up he then kissed her on the lips not even caring for the blood that stains her lips "don't speak Shizune-chan while get you back to the village in no time don't worry Tsunade will fix you up. " said Naruto not wanting to lose Shizune hell seeing her in this condition was so hard he tried not break down in tears.

Shizune wraps her arms around his neck "Naruto-koi I love you." said Shizune Naruto then had cold chill run down his spine "it's too late for me. This was never a retrieval mission...it was an alliance treaty 'cough' the deal was if Iwagakure gets a member of the H-H-Hyuga Clan they'll form a treaty with Konohagakure myself, Ensui and Tatsuma were simply disposable." coughed Shizune she then cries in pain as the blood leaks from her body Naruto stares in shocked he didn't understand why would they do such a thing why would the village sarcife three loyal shinobi just to form an alliance.

The ravenette then snuggles up to his cheek "the Iwagakure ninjas say it was a deal made by the Hokage Tsunade and Tsuchikage Onoki. I'm sorry I wasn't able to give you a family." apologize Shizune who was scared that with her injured stomach the baby is dead and she'll soon follow after she didn't understand why this was happening why did Tsunade do this hasn't she been there for her when she needed a shoulder to lean on she didn't want to die she didn't want her baby did she wanted to spend her life with Naruto-koi "please Naruto-koi, please tell me you love me! Please I just want to hear you say it! " pleaded Shizune with a fearful expression on her face.

"I love you Shizune-chan! Please don't leave me I love you more than please just don't go! " cried Naruto he then watches as Shizune slowly closes her eyes with a smile on her face "come on wake up Shizune-chan, come on wake up please don't leave me! " pleaded Naruto but she becomes unresponsive he then places his fingers on her neck he then screams in sorrow as he feels no pulse. With her and his child dead he begins to cry in pain he feels an overcoming feeling of failure surrounds him he was the fiance it was his job to protect her but she lays dead with the child he'll never meet he's not even bothering by the rain storm the only thing on his mind was Shizune Dato dead in his arms.

He'll never be able to see her beautiful smile never be able to watch when her face lights up more importantly they'll never become a family and the only thing he can feels with pure unadulterated anger he felt anger at Tsunade the woman who he brought out of her drunken state and Onoki the Sandaime Tsuchikage he then felt the chakra of Kurama attempted to control him but the chakra quickly went back to his body his eyes no longer shine with brightness they were no as cold as the rain drops he then takes off her engagement ring from her person he then puts the necklace around his neck he then kissed her on her forehead he then buries her "Shizune-chan I'll make them pay I promise." said Naruto in a conviction tone.

He then closes his eyes concentrating after a minute his blue eyes open "found them. " said Naruto as he senses 35 chakra signatures he then unsheathed his tanto he then vanished in a shunshin he, saw no reason using Hirashin to travel the location after all he wants to see look as he kills the, bastards responsible for the death of Shizune he didn't care about the dead Nara or Aburame.

As Naruto was running towards their location the leader of the Iwagakure team Kitsuchi sits on a rock he is the son of Onoki. The large man turned towards the two tied Hyuga members who are glaring at him but he pays no mind the man was quite happy that the mission had gone well even though Shizune, Ensui, and Tastumi gave them trouble it was nothing his comrades could handle the man looks up at the sky wondering where the rain came from it had seemed like the rain came out of no where he watches as his shoulder charter among themselves but suddenly he sees a teen wearing a red jumpsuit appear Naruto then slashes the throats of two men "GET HIM!" exclaimed Kitsuchi he jumps at Naruto ready to punch him into the ground but Naruto backflips away he then wraps Kitsuchi in a wire and throw him to the side.

each of the men throw a wide volley of kunai at Naruto but the blonde spins around creating a wind dome the dome launches the kunais back to the Iwagakure shinobi he then shunshin in front of a man he then elbows in the face that had shattered the man's face de dodges a man that tried to stab him with a sword he hops behind the man and snaps his neck he then grabs the man's arm and breaks it he then shunshin in time allowing the m an behind him to stab his comrade. Each of the men claps their hands together "Earth Release: Dragon Terrain Rivee Technique ( **Doton: Ryūtereinkawa no Jutsu** )! " roared the mass of Iwagakure ninjas over a dozen of mud dragons raise from the ground and charge at Naruto.

But the blonde effortlessly avoided each one just as one tries to pierce him from behind he replaced himself with an Iwagakure ninja. His body is then surrounded in wind he then launches himself off the ground spiraling towards his enemies cutting their ribcabe he then grabs a Iwagakure shinobi who seems to be younger than him but he didn't care he slams the young shinobi into the ground the last thing he saw was blue piecing eyes staring cold at him a kunoichi throws an explosive tag at him with extreme precision he throws an exploding tag at the man behind him and throws the kunai into the guy of the man his hands are then encased in wind chakra "Wind Release: Blades of Death Valley Technique ( **Futon: Desubarēha no Jutsu** )" said Naruto.

He then slashes his hands in a X manner this had released various of blades to cut through the flesh of many of the shinobi he then shunshin in front of a, man he knees the man in the face he then shunshin above a man kangaroo kicking him in the face he then dodges a rock spear being sent by him he then throws a kunai at the man but the man watches as it passes by him his eyes widened in shock anyone from Iwagakure could easily recognizable the blade before he can yell it out he's stabbed through the throat. He then shunshin in front of a kunoichi punching her in the jaw he dodges the Man tried to stab him in the back he then kicks him in the gut he then flick his wrist and two senbon in coated in wind chakra pierced right through the skulls of two ninjas a man sprouts from underneath the, ground attempting to grab onto him but Naruto jumps in air he then pulls out two kunai stabbing them into the skull of the man.

Kitsuchi runs at Naruto with wind break speed "Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique ( **Doton: Kengan no Jutsu** )!" roared Kitsuchi Naruto bends his back he then encased his hand into a water and punches him in the gut sending him back he then shunshin in front of Kitsuchi he then kicks Kitsuchi in the face sending him high in the air Kitsuchi then finds himself wrapped in ninja wired Naruto pulls his arm back launching Kitsuchi towards them Naruto roara angrily as his fist buries itself his face Kitsuchi hits the ground roughly. Naruto then shunshin in front of a ninja he then punches the, man each of the ninjas but Naruto effortlessly dodges their attempts and deflects their their attacks with pure taijutsu he dodges a punched thrown at him he then jumps in the air and throws kunais that are attached to ninja wired he then jumps down to the ground causing the four men to be slammed into the ground "Explosion Corp Now!" roared Kitsuchi each of the six men hands glow red but they came to a sudden stop.

"What the hell! " exclaimed a man.

"Fuck I can't move! " snarled a woman.

The woman's eyes went in shock as she sees him pull out six kunai as she looks at him she noticed he bares a resemblance to the Yondaime Hokage "ITS THE GHOST OF NAMIKAZE!" exclaimed the woman.

Naruto stares at her coldly not even caring about the mention of the Yondaime "Uzumaki Curse Technique: Bone Dragon Incarcerated ( **Uzumaki Jūinjutsu: Ryūdorakyura** )." said Naruto a circular formation forms on their body each found themselves unable to move Naruto then throws the kunai each kunai fly behind the shinobi "Flying Thunder God: Thunder Punishment ( **Hirashin: Kaminaribatsu** ) he then vanished in a yellow flash he then appears behind a woman and stabs her in the back of the head he then vanished once again and slashes a males throat he disappeared from the view he then stabs a kunoichi in her back he then flashed in front of her burying the blade into her face as Naruto vanished he stabs a man in their spine within seconds Naruto brutally killed each of the Iwagakure who were unlucky enough to be close to him his hands forms the seals of Dragon, Boar, Snake Rat, and Dog "Water Release: Spiral Drilling Fang Technique ( **Suiton: Pairaru Sakukiba no Jutsu** )." said Naruto.

He then charges at three kunoichi who are running towards him with intentions to kill him he then forms the Tiger seal and uses the Bringer of Darkness Technique ( **Kokuangyo no Jutsu** ) with their site gone water quickly forms around his arm he then casually cuts through them he then shunshin above someone with the drill piecing through his skull he backflips and stabs someone through the back he didn't care for their pleas and begging he wanted one thing only to see the, pieces of shit dead at his feet he didn't care if they had a family it all meant nothing to him unknown to him a red ring flies on to the finger of Naruto " **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Of Sector 26470 you have great hatred welcome to the Red Lantern Corp**." said the crimson ring it then slipped in to his finger his ninja clothes changed he's now seen wearing a black body suit he wears a crimson chest plate on the chest plate has a strange symbol that resembles a H. He gains crimson gauntlets, a crimson V-shaped belt, and crimson armored boot he also wears a crimson domino mask.

But he didn't care for the ring or the change of his clothes he throws a kunai at the man who seemed prepare but he replaced the kunai with a senbon Naruto appears behind and stabs him in the back of his head he then pulls the kunai from the man's skull he then throws it into a woman's skull suddenly a crimson construct of a chain attached itself the kunai he pulls it out from the man's face decapitating other people.

Three members of the Explosion Corp jump in the air ready to kill Naruto but a crimson barrier appears protecting him he can then feel as the ring begin to warp his mind try to control it he then snarls in anger "I will not be controlled by anyone! Not Tsunade, not by Kurama's chakra, and surely not by some ring my hatred is far greater! " snarled Naruto and it seemed like the ring had listened to his command Naruto released a roar of anger crimson tentacles pierced through various of people.

He then flies above a group of ninjas he then points his fist and a construct of giant size senbons are created each of the senbon pieced through their body he then slams down to the floor breaking a genin's skull he then grabs the man's arms and covers the man in exploding tags "Multiple Death Clock Explosions ( **Fukusūshibō no Bakuhatsu** )." said Naruto he then grabs the man by the face and throws him at his comrades who try to remove the tags Naruto then creates a barrier trapping the people seeing themselves encased in the barrier they try to break out a man charges at Naruto from behind but Naruto punches right through the man's chest hethen forms a crimson saber and cuts the man in half he then placed his hand in a ram seal they widened as one of the tags explode but as it explodes the other tags explode right after creating a huge continuous explosion.

A woman sprouts from the ground she opens her mouth and a rock snake comes from her throat Naruto creates a construct of a demonic armor his arm easily breaks through the earth snake he then grabs hold of her face and flies in the air she watches as he vanished in a yellow flash he then pulls out seven kunai and throws them high in the air he then throws seven Iwagakure high in the air " Flying Thunder God: Devil Rising Sky ( **Hirashin: Diraijisukai** )." said Naruto the other Iwagakure watch as Naruto vanished from the ground and appears they watch as a yellow flash move to one direction to the next the yellow flash then become a golden circle as Naruto teleports back to the ground each body that were cut into pieces fall to the ground.

"Earth Release: Mud Wolves ( **Doton:** **Maddoookami** )!" yelled a group of ninjas the mud then transforms into a mud wolf each wolf charges at him Naruto creates a wind blade cutting through them but the wolves repair themselves Naruto narrows his eyes.

He then raised his hand and extend it his red lantern ring glows a bright red a wide blast of red energy is release obliterating not only the mud wolves but also the people who had created it. Naruto then creates crimson snakes each of them snakes ripped both men and women apart he didn't care if they were man or woman he didn't even care if they were simply following orders. As the power began dying left right they begin to notice something this wasn't the ghost or reincarnation of Yondaime Hokage no this was something else someone far worse than Iwagakure most feared enemy. A yellow ring then finds itself on Naruto's middle finger " **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Of Sector 26470 you instil great fear welcome to the Sinestro Corp**." said the yellow ring on each shouler blade of the armor the symbol of the yellow ring appears, on the right arm a yellow band appears it also has the strange symbol he also gains a silver belt and his crimson boots change into yellow reaching his knees the suit also has yellow lines running through it.

Naruto could feel it their fear the fear that makes people do what they wouldn't normally do but he didn't care for their fear he wanted their death just like with the red ring he could feel the yellow ring attempting to corrupt his mind "you will obey me! " roared Naruto crimson and chain sickles are released each sickle cuts through each and every one of them the sickles then changed into vicious demonic crimson and yellow foxes he then commands the rage-fear constructs to devour the people both red and yellow ring glowed brightly the constructs glowed bright each of them explode killing the ninjas unfortunate enough to be close he then realized there's only five left "die Iwagakure scum his yellow ring unleashed a demonic flock of Ravens that had pierced through the body as they lay dead he turned towards Kitsuchi who cowers in fear.

He then backs away in fright this kid, no this monster was unlike anything he witnessed before "oh God, please have mercy! You can have the two Hyuga members back just let m live! " begged Kitsuchi but his eyes are caught with shock as six red chackles clamps on his wrist, legs, and neck.

With his face stained with blood of his first he glares this pathetic excuse of man pleas for mercy where was this mercy when they attacked his Shizune where was it. That's right there was no mercy Naruto raised his hand he then glanced to the tied Hyuga members and turned back to Kitsuchi "I don't want them. I want your life. " said Naruto.

"But I have a daughter!" pleaded the man.

"I don't care! " said Naruto coldly.

"I'm the son of the Tsuchikage!" exclaimed the man.

"That means you're important among your village are you not? " asked Naruto Kitsuchi nods his head "which means you have insight on the mission and as a Iwagakure shinobi you know where the village is located." said Naruto.

Kitsuchi glares at Naruto "I'll never betray by village." said Kitsuchi.

"If you will not then I'll simply force you to tell me!" growled Naruto yellow constructs of chains wrapped around him the chains then gains claws the claws latched themselves on the man's head "if I'm right then I should be able to use the fear to my advantage." thought Naruto Kitsuchi then screams in fear as mind is being projected with each of his fears being projected in his mind but the visions of his fears has been increased ten times.

Kitsuchi puffed exhausting with sweat and blood pouring down "okay I'll talk! " screamed Kitsuchi Naruto then stopped using the fear emotion "Iwagakure...is west from here two days away. My father assigned us...the mission to re-retrieve two members of the Hyuga Clan and any one not the two Hyuga we could do anything we wish for it-it-it was the Godaime Hokage who said we could do anything with the other ninjas it was a small sacrifice to pay for the village three lives in exchange for two members of the famed Hyuga...now, will you let me go? " asked Kitsuchi.

Naruto stares at him with a cold emotionless "don't you remember what I said? I said I want your life. Don't worry your daughter will soon join you." said Naruto a light of energy is fired from yellow ring obliterating Kitsuchi leaving nothing left of him not even blood or bones remained he then turned towards the two Hyuga members he then raised his hand "Shizune-chan would still be alive if it wasn't for you two it's a shame you won't see the fall of Konohagakure." said Naruto a yellow beam of light is released from the ring obliterating both Hyuga "I'm coming for you Onoki and I'll paint your village crimson." snarled Naruto his body is then encased in a red light he then flies off with one thing on his mind killing every single person in Iwagakure.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	6. War Against A Nation

**_Recap_**

 _Kitsuchi glares at Naruto "I'll never betray by village." said Kitsuchi._

 _"If you will not then I'll simply force you to tell me!" growled Naruto yellow constructs of chains wrapped around him the chains then gains claws the claws latched themselves on the man's head "if I'm right then I should be able to use the fear to my advantage." thought Naruto Kitsuchi then screams in fear as mind is being projected with each of his fears being projected in his mind but the visions of his fears has been increased ten times._

 _Kitsuchi puffed exhausting with sweat and blood pouring down "okay I'll talk! " screamed Kitsuchi Naruto then stopped using the fear emotion "Iwagakure...is west from here two days away. My father assigned us...the mission to re-retrieve two members of the Hyuga Clan and any one not the two Hyuga we could do anything we wish for it-it-it was the Godaime Hokage who said we could do anything with the other ninjas it was a small sacrifice to pay for the village three lives in exchange for two members of the famed Hyuga...now, will you let me go? " asked Kitsuchi._

 _Naruto stares at him with a cold emotionless "don't you remember what I said? I said I want your life. Don't worry your daughter will soon join you." said Naruto a light of energy is fired from yellow ring obliterating Kitsuchi leaving nothing left of him not even blood or bones remained he then turned towards the two Hyuga members he then raised his hand "Shizune-chan would still be alive if it wasn't for you two it's a shame you won't see the fall of Konohagakure." said Naruto a yellow beam of light is released from the ring obliterating both Hyuga "I'm coming for you Onoki and I'll paint your village crimson." snarled Naruto his body is then encased in a red light he then flies off with one thing on his mind killing every single person in Iwagakure._

 _ **Recap End** _

* * *

Even now the blonde shinobi could feel the whispers of both the red and yellow ring each telling him to give into the rage and fear. The red rings keeps telling him to kill all who caused Shizune to die but he ignore the pleas from the ring but he did intend to kill those who killed his fiance and unborn child and he plans to deal with the other threats but first he was going to make Iwagakure and Konohagakure pay.

Speaking about Iwagakure Naruto was flying to the village that fears his father so much but thanks to the yellow ring he can see it the fears of Minato, Deidara, Bijuu, Han, Roshi, and Madara Uchiha "so, the people of Iwagakure feared their own jinchuriki who risked their lives for them tsk how pathetic just like Konohagakure." said Naruto he raised his fist and concentrated on the image of Son Gokū and Kokuō both rings glowed a deep color of red and yellow two constructs of the Bijuu care created but Naruto unconsciously pours his chakra into his rings causing both constructs to increase in size and glows bright drawing the attention of the citizens of Iwagakure they are scream in fear at the two energy beings but their fears had only made the the yellow ape even larger both creatures open their mouth and two Bijūdama are created "this is your end." said Naruto both creatures fire the two energy-chakra spheres on the village as the two hit the ground the Iwagakure and the everything around it explodes in a red and yellow light.

As the light vanished he stares at the destroyed Iwagakure "I wonder are they all dead?" ponderes the blonde with Iwagakure left in complete ruins each building now reduce to nothing with rubble and dead bodies from adult and children alike he deactivated both constructs and he flies down and stares emotionless at the charred body of what appears to be a woman his eyes looked down at the body with a cold expression he didn't care if he just slaughtered children or infants none of that matters all he wanted was the complete annihilation of both Iwagakure and Konohagakure besides Iwagakure wasn't innocent and he was no different but that didn't matter not one bit the only thing that mattered was making Iwagakure and Konohagakure pay with their lives.

Both rings glowed causing Naruto to look down at the golden and crimson weapons that are wrapped around his fingers " **Population: Two.** " said the yellow ring shocking Naruto not expecting answer from the strange objects.

He then narrowed his eyes "who is still alive?" asked Naruto if the ring had answered him before then it should again.

" **Onoki and Kurotsuchi.** " said the yellow ring.

"And their connection?" asked Naruto.

" **Grandfather and Granddaughter**." said the ring in a flat tone.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at one of the collapse buildings that is filled with the dead he raised his hand and the crimson ring glows he then fires a red energy blast blasting away the rubble he then creates a crimson hook twirls it around and wraps itself around Kurotsuchi's leg "I got you Kurotsuchi and I sense where that old man is." said Naruto he then spins her around causing her to hit a rock building but she was broken through the building causing the ravenette to scream in pain bit her screams intensify as she is slammed back into the ground her screams become silent as his foot lands on top of her head he stares down at her face which is severely burn"your screams sound just like your father's just right before he begged and I killed him." said a cold Naruto.

He then removed his foot from her head he then picks her up by the face and throws her across the road she grits her teeth together and uses the bird hand sign "Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears ( **Doton: Doryūsō** )!" exclaimed Kurotsuchi she slams her hand on the ground and various of earth spears are sent towards him but a golden done forms around Naruto each spear crumbles as they hit the shield they crumble to dust "damn you Yellow Flash Lava Release: Melting Shower Technique ( **Yōton: Shawāotokasu no Jutsu** )!" screeched Kurotsuchi she puffed out her cheeks and fires clumps lava balls at the barrier but the lava is unaffected with his red ring he creates construct of a wolf but the wolf looks more demonic the wolf charges at her and bites onto her arm causing her to grit her teeth as the teeth sink into her flesh she even tried to burn it with her lava but it seems unaffected suddenly the construct is hit by a strange beam but the wolf has small cracks around it's body she smiles at her grandfather hoping together they can take him down "your finished Yellow Flash!" snarled Kurotsuchi.

"That is not the Yellow Flash he is far too young to be him this child must be the son of him." said a battered Onoki he tell in the look of the shinobi's eyes that they are facing a man who lost everything and has nothing to lose "this stops now!" roared Onoki who fired another particle beam but Naruto change the wolf construct into a small ball he then throws the at Onoki but instead of piercing through the old man's body he's trapped in a crimson bubble along with his hands tied.

Naruto stares at Onoki with hatred "say goodbye to your granddaughter." said Naruto in a tone void of any compassion he flies towards Kurotsuchi and wrapped his hands around her throat and ignores Onoki pounding on the bubble even his Dust Release ( **Jinton** ) has no effect on the strange barrier in front of him his body then because stiff as he hears her windpipes being crushed he then turns towards Onoki he then throws her in the sky she then screams in horror as a large yellow construct of his father grabs hold of her waist roughly but unlike looking handsome like his father the construct looks like Minato was mutated the giant construct slams her into the ground and breaks several bones.

The construct then punches her into the ground "d-,d-d-damn you." mumbled Kurotsuchi the construct picks her and an audible sound of bone breaking.

"STOP IT! JUST LEAVE HER ALONE AND TAKE ME INSTEAD BOY!" yelled Onoki.

"You're next to die but I'll tell you what I told your son. I said I want your life I want you to feel what I felt as I held my fiance as she died in my arms I want you to know how it feels to lose your family when you can do nothing but watch as the life vanished from their eyes." said Naruto.

"Please, she had no clue of the mission I'm begging you!" pleaded the aged kage.

Naruto gains an angry expression "please? You're begging? I will show you the same level of Mercy I showed your son ." snarled Naruto the construct then slowly begins to pull at Kurotsuchi "Shizune-chan begged and pleaded but did they stopped? NO! BECAUSE THEY WERE ORDERED TO DO WHAT THEY WANTED AND THISE BASTARDS KILLED HER!" roared Naruto with anger.

"They were just following orders!" exclaimed Onoki.

"Most of my pain was caused by people who were following orders." snarled Naruto Kurotsuchi's screams becomes silent as she's ripped in half Onoki can only stares in shock he then drops the barrier and has the construct of his father punched Onoki he then charges at Onoki the old man charges at Naruto with a furious expression he punches Naruto in the face while the blonde punched him in the face Naruto then punches him in the stomach he then grabs hold of his clothing and throws him into the ground.

Onoki goes through the bird, rat, and boar hand signs he then slams both hands on the ground "Earth Release: Dragon Gathering ( **Doton: Ryūatsumari** )!" roared Onoki dozens of mud dragons charges at the blonde teen but he created a crimson and yellow construct of a train and plows through the mud dragons the train rams into Onoki but he turns into mud Naruto is then bombarded by stone pebbles but the blonde vanished from Onoki's and appears behind him Naruto then buried the old man's face in the ground the ground cracks due to the fact Onoki was slammed into the harsh cold grown.

Naruto then picks up the short man he then pulls his fist back and plunges the fist into his back causing Onoki to scream in pain "I'd figured with your age your body must not be as sturdy as it used to be and you have a bad back." said Naruto he then punches Onoki's back again causing him to scream in pain he then repeats this action once again "I heard that you were a fierce shinobi but I suppose they were just rumors." said an emotionless Naruto he then continues his torture and returns back to punching the old man's back with each punch Onoki can feel his bones beginning to give out he knew he was far too old to be a Tsuchikage and it seems like there won't ever be another Tsuchikage ever again.

Naruto then threw the broken kage down on the ground "y-y-you sh-sh-shouldn't h-h-have been born at least there won't be another... Namikaze spawn." coughed Onoki Naruto narrowed his eyes at the downed man he picks Oniki up he raised an arm and creates a Rasengan the crimson ring glows bright and the Rasengan then becomes as red as the red ring he then thrust the raging orb into his back not only is the Rasengan grinding into his back but it is shredding the skin the old man release a silent he then feels anger not his own but Naruto's he can feel the hatred Naruto has for Iwagakure and Konohagakure for killing his fiance and unborn child.

As the crimson Rasengan hurls him through the air Naruto appears in front of him in a flash Onoki coughs blood he looks down and sees Naruto's hand in his chest his screams intensify as the hand grabs onto his beating heart he tries to removed Naruto's hand but he is too exhausted Naruto stares into Onoki's hazy eyes and removes the heart from the Kage's body he watches as the light fades from his eyes he then drops the heart on the ground the blonde narrowed his eyes as he sees a strange flying object flying towards him a emerald ring stops in front of him "hmm, another ring but this one is green." commented Naruto who stares at the strange object.

" **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Of Sector 26470 you have great will that can overcome fear, welcome to the Green Lantern Corps**. " said the ring Naruto extended his finger allowing the ring to place it self on Naruto's finger instead of feeling an emotion attempting to warp his mind he fees a surge of power suddenly a green lantern comes from the ring he looks down at the ring with a raised eyebrow "ring power 42 percent requires to charge." said the ring.

"How do I charge?" asked Naruto.

" **Place ring on battery**." said the ring Naruto places his fist on the lantern the ring glows a light green **"ring at 100 percent.** " said the ring the lantern returns back to the ring his clothing had changed once again he gains green armored gauntlets that have the Green Lantern symbol his domino mask also turns into a emerald armored visor the blonde shinobi feels as the sun begins to slowly rise. Naruto would question why these strange rings keep coming to him but he doesn't care all wants is to see the destruction of Konohagakure and to kill Tsunade Senju and everyone who sides with her. He then raised his foot stomps on the head crushing skull he looks at the three rings " **unknown non-biological life form detected**." said the emerald ring Naruto narrowed his eyes as he senses chakra from two people.

This greatly confused him sense he only sensed Onoki's and Kurotsuchi's chakra he then turns towards one of the destroyed buildings he concentrated on all three and a blast of red, yellow, and green cuts through the body he flies over and sees a strange plant like man wearing Akatsuki "you don't look familiar and I'm positive I would remember seeing a plant person seeing your a member of the Akatsuki your life has been forfeit." said Naruto he then blast the plant creature with a full blast of his crimson ring obliterating him he didn't even care when the black half screaming about immortality and mother.

With the Akatsuki member dead he then takes off to the sky and heading back to Konohagakure his home but Konohagakure was no longer his home all it is to him is a place. A place that had made his childhood hell but now the people of Konohagakure shall know true pain no they'll feel fear their fear of Kyuubi no Kitsune will be replaced by Naruto Uzumaki The Scarlet Shinobi ( **Hiiro no shinobi)** their last thoughts won't be of an orange fox but of the Blonde Uzumaki. If only Shizune had live the son of Minato Namikaze wouldn't be turning into a rogue shinobi but unfortunately, for those who had earn Naruto's wrath he will kill them promise, bonds, allies, friends, teammates, sensei none of that matters.

He fully intends to kill everyone in Konohagakure including his comrades but instead of blowing it up like he did with Iwagakure he's going to personally kill them he wanted them to see he isn't the same loud mouth brat they'll see Naruto a jounin who's capable of killing a kage. No one is safe from him not even Kakashi or Jiraiya are safe. Naruto then looks down at Shizune's engagement ring "I'll avenge you Shizu-chan and our child. Tsunade is going to pay I promise you." said Naruto ignoring the feeling of tears rolling down his face "this is the last promise I'll do after this no more promises." said Naruto he then releases his grip on the necklace.

 **Location: Land of Fire, Konohagakure**

While Naruto is heading towards the village the other Konoha ninjas had returned back to Konohagakure earlier than expected they were confused they had found Guren's dead body but no site of Naruto Kiba or Kakashi's nin-dogs couldn't locate him. It was as if his scent had vanished Kakashi was lost there had only been a few times his dogs couldn't locate someone and no one has used that ability since his sensei died. But they were also able to deal with the Otogakure ninjas and get the child but unfortunately, they were unable to seal the creature.

Now Konohagakure is on high alert no one is a loud to leave and the only person who is aware Naruto can use the Hirashin is Jiraiya and even he doesn't no the where Naruto is he even has his whole Spy Network but even that doesn't seem to work. While everyone was struggling and decide where the blonde shinobi had vanished usually Yamato or Iruka would always be able to find him but even they failed to find him.

Kotetsu and Izumo stand in front of the entrance usually the two special jounin would be completely bored out of their mind but even they were concerned about the blonde shinobi when Naruto had returned they were shocked at how much he changed but not just that he became stronger far stronger than anyone could ever expect and he had causally climp up the ranks he went from genin, to chunnin, to jounin in just a matter of months.

Izumo then turned towards his bandage friend "where you think he is?" asked the man.

Kotetsu shrugged his shoulders and releases a sigh "who knows but you remember what Kakashi had said right?" asked Kotetsu.

Izumo simply nods his head "yeah, they found the Crystal Release ( **Shōton** ) but she was dead and her body was mutilated and she was just went through a shredder. Kakashi said the whole area was painted with her blood from what they can tell Naruto had killed her but they don't understand why he vanished but you know what it doesn't sound like him to suddenly leave like that." said Izumo.

Kotetsu rubbed the back of his head "yeah, I know what you're saying the kid loves going on missions while he doesn't act like he used too he always gets the job somehow but him just straight up leaving it just ain't right man. I hope wherever the kid is he's safe." said Kotetsu Izumo nods his head in agreement but both were aware that Naruto has to stubborn to get himself killed but that didn't wash over the worry even when Naruto had spent his three years training trip with Jiraiya. Both men then squint their eyes as they see a moving light it then vanished Kotetsu raised an eyebrow at Izumo "what the hell was that?" asked Kotetsu but Izumo shrugged his shoulders not knowing what that was Naruto then appears in front of Kotetsu with a yellow long katana he then decapitated Kotetsu in a swift motion he then turned towards the frozen Izumo he then wrapped his hand around the man's throat he then crushes the man's neck the blonde shinobi drops the dead body.

Naruto walks in the village he stares at the Hokage Monument he the creates nine clones are wearing his normal shinobi clothes but he paid it no mind he nods his head at each clone each clone unsheathed a tanto they then flashed away. The Green Lantern glows bright and a huge construct of a Fox's head is released the emerald slams against Tsunade's stone face completely destroying a good chunk of the rock monument.

With the clones they stand in front of the hospital, academy, T&I building, Hokage Office, Dango Bar, memorial graves, Uchiha Household, Forrest of Death, and Hyuga Household each clone pulls out a scroll an Uzumaki formula appears on the paper "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Wrath of Gluttony **(Uzumaki Fuinjutsu:** **Don'yoku no Ikari** )." said the clones from each scroll a vibrant blazing Chinese Dragon comes from the scroll chained exploding tags are also released each attack had hit the target.

Naruto lowered his arm and watches as each building catches on fire he knew Tsunade had escape even the jounin, and chunnin smart enough had escape he knew he didn't have to wait long as he senses the chakra of his comrades he ignores the panic surrounding the village he watches as some of citizens try running away he simply tosses two kunais high in the air just as his father did he too left in a golden light the citizens quickly dropped like flies the last thing they saw was his emerald visor glaring into their very soul. Inoichi, Choza, and Shikaku had arrived to a very shocking scene Naruto slitting a throat of an elderly man Shikaku uses his shadows to stop the blonde "Naruto is that you?" asked the scarred man.

Fortunately, all the Konohagakure ninjas have arrived Tsunade's and everyone stares in shock at the change of his clothing they were even more shocked seeing him carry the a prolonged kunai "Naruto.. have...you d-d-done?" stuttered Tsunade she had so many questions mostly how he has the Hirashin kunai she remembers Jiraiya telling her Naruto has various of jutsu under his belt but she wasn't expecting this and she didn't understand the clothes he has wearing.

And to the shock of everyone Naruto turned towards her and crosses his arm "do not act as if you are innocent I know what you did Senju. You killed my fiance you fuckin' bitch!" snarled Naruto as he stares at the Sannin with nothing but scorn. She stares at him with confused last time she remembered he had no fiance while she had heard woman like Shion, Koyuki, Hinata, Isarabi, and Sora but he had no interest in any woman he seemed focused on becoming a jounin and killing the Akatsuki "confused? Tsk, shouldn't be surprised the bitch forgets. You know my fiance you two spent a lot of time going to various of casinos." said Naruto he then shows everyone his necklace that had a female engagement ring "my fiance is none other than your first student Dan's niece I was engaged to Shizune Dato and she was pregnant with my child and because of you wanting Iwagakure to be allies my Shizune-chan and our child is dead MY CHILD WASN'T EVEN BORN YET!" roared an angry shocking everyone to the core.

"And don't even think about it before I killed the Iwa shinobi he told me everything including the trade with the three Hyuga members I killed after all it is their fault she trusted you...and you betrayed her!" snarled an Naruto angry for once he was considering to listen to the red ring pleas to kill them, torture them but before he decides to kill then he wants them to know why they are going to die here.

"Your lying Tsunade-sama wouldn't do that to Shizune-senpai. Those things your wearing has messed up your head Naruto!" exclaimed Sakura Kakashi nods his head in agreement.

The whitenette steps up "why don't you give them to me and we can figure this all out." advised Kakashi.

Unfortunately, he wasn't dealing with Naruto when he was a gennin Everyone watches as Naruto looks down at the the rings suddenly a golden construct of a beetle comes to life the small construct flies right through throat of Inoichi, as the construct flies out of his neck it enters the stomach of Shikaku it then flies out and repeatedly pierces his body as the construct flies out of his ribcage, the golden creation flies through the skull of Choza it then begins cutting down Yuago and the three elders Naruto then grabs hold of her and flies through various of buildings he then kicks her in the chest sending her crashing into another building he then punches her in the face burying her face in the ground.

Naruto looks down at her with a cold expression "don't you ever say her name. You don't deserve to speak her name the only thing you deserve is death." snarled Naruto in hate.

Sakura looks at Naruto with fear as he glares at her she raises to her feet "Naruto please don't do this we can fix it." pleaded Sakura but Naruto's response was a punch to the face seeing no way out of this she charges at him with a left hook her green eyes stare in shock as he catches her fist he then punches her in the stomach causing her two spit out blood he grabs her by the neck and throws her flying to another building he then Hirashin to her location and stabs her in the ribs "don't bother lying you have worked as Tsunade's student and assistant not only that but she trusted you the most meaning she trusted with a S-Rank mission! Friendship, comrades, teammates, promises none of that matters!" snarled Naruto as he pummeled Sakura and he wasn't using any of his rings but his own strength proving to Sakura she is still the same person weak, always counting on others to help her and chasing after Sasuke he then points his fist "ring kill this whore!" demanded Naruto.

" **Error, first law of Green Lantern Corps Lethal Force not permitted. Error will power at 100 perfect, error Will Power at 117 percent. Error Will Power at 118 percent error Will Power exceeds...SKWAARK! Malfuunctkrx! Lethal Force Enable**." states the ring as an ebony-green blast tears the skin off of Sakura leaving her nothing but a burnt corpse he then creates ten more clones to kill every citizen while he kills the shinobi he then creates saw blades cutting through the incoming Akamaru Kiba then dies by having a Rasengan buried in his face he then teleports escaping Shino he then appears behind him and attached an explosive tag on him he then flies high in the air and throws him at the Hokage Monument as Shino explodes it causes both Hashirama and Tobirama to explode causing it to rain rocks at which had killed many people. Naruto dodges a jab from Neji he then ducks away from the chain sickle Tenten had thrown at him he throws a kunai at them he vanished and appears behind her stabbing the kunai in the back of her neck.

Lee who's using the Gate of View ( **Keimon** ) comes crashing down using a strong drop kick but Naruto stops it with a hand he then rips Lee's leg off he screams in pain but his screams are silence as he creates a yellow construct of Sakura and forced the construct to buried it's fist into Lee's stomach caudica him to almost black out in pain the construct morphed into a snake and swallow half of Lee's body. Yellow and blue wind chakra then forms around the tanto the wind takes the form of a spinning wind sword "Wind Release: Cyclone Destroying Cutter Technique ( **Futon: Saikuron Hakaiha no Jutsu** )!" roared Naruto he then slashed his sword and a huge crested wind blade is release Neji dodges it but not unarmed the giant wind blade had not only cut through buildings and people but had severed Neji's arm.

Neji grips his bloody limp "why? Why are you doing this we're friends Naruto." pleaded Neji as he feels light headed he knew Naruto was strong but he had no idea not only that but he doesn't even seemed exhausted.

Neji watches as Naruto's hands are then encased in wind chakra "because of Iwagakure and Konohagakure Wind Release: Blades of Death Valley Technique ( **Futon: Desubarēha no Jutsu** )" said Naruto he slashes his hands in a X manner this had released various of blades to cut through the flesh of Neji "hm, Jiraiya-sensei isn't here." commented Naruto.

He then sigh as he feels Shikamaru using his shadows he then watches as Choji becomes a huge ball he couldn't help but feel disappointment at Team Asuma he simply stops Choji without struggling Shikamaru's eyes glare at Naruto "Naruto do you understand what you're doing?" asked Shikamaru's with a snarl.

But to answer his question Naruto summoned a green blade stabbed right through the chest of Choji "of course I do but you know what I always found annoying when I saved your asses I got yelled at. Unfortunately, this time no one will save you." said Naruto Shikamaru's and In watch as Choji's dead body is cut in half he then looks down at the body "maybe if the fat piece of trash didn't focused on eating tthen he wouldn't have died like sad uses nat but tell me Shikamaru's what plan do you have you don't have Choji but then again the whole Ino-Shik-Cho pathetic I killed your father's and they were jounin who are wide respected I even killed this trash." said Naruto he then runs towards them with his tanto drawn his blade comes in contact with Anko's kunai.

She grins at him as he glares at her "mind if I cut in. I gotta say brat you turning tratior I didn't see and that clone of ours wasn't easy but that bastard payed for killing Nai-chan." snarled Anko glaring at the blonde she couldn't believe it this brat had just caused so much damaged to the village not only that because he is a Jinchuriki killing him would be the death of everyone and there isn't another Uzumaki she did not like this one bit.

Shikamaru stares at Anko with confusion "Nai-chan? Wait does she mean Kurenai-sensei?" thought Shikamaru "wait you mean Kurenai-sensei?" asked Shikamaru.

Anko nods her head shocking both jounin and chunnin not only were their parents and friends were dead but Kurenai and her baby are dead now "she was pregnant with child." growled Anko.

"You speak as I cared Shizune-chan was also pregnant." snarled Naruto his tanto cuts through her blade Anko jumps back and two giant snakes wrap themselves around Naruto he casually breaks through with ease Anko clicked her tongue in annoyance Naruto goes for a left hook but she dodges and punches him in the stomach she then summons snakes and wraps them around his neck she the release a volley of fire balls. Naruto puffed out his cheeks "Water Release: Water Shower Shot ( **Suiton: Tāshawāshotto no Jutsu** )." said Naruto high powered water blast create a wide fog Naruto stealthy stalks towards Ino from behind he then places his hand over her mouth and slits her throat as the fog dies away Shikamaru and Anko see Naruto releasing Anko who had her throat cut then then teleports behind Shikamaru in a flash the blonde thrust his fist into the chest of Shikamaru Anko runs at him both weapons drawn as she neared him he forms the seals of Dragon, Boar, Snake Rat, and Dog "Water Release: Spiral Drilling Fang Technique ( **Suiton: Pairaru Sakukiba no Jutsu** )." said Naruto with a water drill forming around his arm Anko is quickly stabbed through the chest within an instant the water drill had quickly formed "be grateful Anko you no longer have that cursed mark." said Naruto he the tosses the body on the ground.

"So, everyone else is with Tsunade." commented Naruto he then smirks suddenly a huge green energy blast is released destroying everything in site as the the wide blast fades away the buildings and trees are reduce to the ground. If anyone would look down on Konohagakure they would see a destroyed village and blinking yellow lights he could feel it their fear of him not Kyuubi.

While Tsunade was surrounded by her most skilled shinobi including jiraiya and the Clan Heads. Her brown golden eyes went wide as a prolonged kunai was thrown in between Yamato, Sai, and Shibi before any of them could escape a ebony-green construct of a twisted snake rips Sai, Yamato, and Shibi in half the snake then rips Tsume's dog in half as the construct vanished Naruto can be seen Kakashi looks at Naruto with sorrow "please don't do this." said Naruto but he vanished in a yellow light he appears above Tsume a water drill comes to life and cuts Tsume in half.

Might Guy quickly opens up the seventh gate and charges at him Hana isn't far behind using her clans Fang over Fang technique a crimson barrier surrounds him thus protecting him he then stares at the ninjas who stand by Tsunade "if they want to be dogs then I'll kill them like dog shit." mutters Naruto suddenly crimson, gold, and emerald energy beams enters the Hana and her dogs each beam multiples Kakashi said the more skilled ninjas were able avoid the beams he then tackles Guy to the floor Guy punches Naruto in the gut he then punches Naruto in the face repeatedly Naruto snarls and slaps an explosion tag on Guy both are blown back Guy grabs hold of his bloody ribs.

Guy then punches the air sending a volley of flamming balls he then forms a unique hand signs "Daytime Tiger ( **Hirudora** )!" exclaimed Guy sending a giant tiger at Naruto but Naruto turns into water shocking Guy "a clone? When did he replaced himself with a clone from the corner of his eye he sees a prolonged kunai but Kakashi throws a lightning encased kunai they watch as the kunai shattered causing Guy to grin at Naruto he then assaults Naruto with rapid punches but that Naruto crumbles in dust "damnit where the hell are?" thought Guy suddenly Naruto's hands come from underneath the ground Guy's body glows yellow and ebony-green the Taijutsu Master explodes he then flies out of the ground he stares coldly at Kakashi, Jiraiya, Hirashi, Tsunade.

Hundreds of dead corpse are laying around the village the once beautiful village has become a war zone every building was destroyed he even sent his clones after Danzo and his root and each had fallen by his hand then again his Root Anbu were nothing special whatever training they received from the War Hawk didn't do much. Even Danzo's top agents stood no chance against him and just kill the Root he slaughtered the arrogant man and Naruto did the one thing many others had failed he destroyed the Root and he did it by himself Hiruzen, Tsunade, Itachi and Orochimaru had never killed the corrupt man.

Naruto stares at Hirashi he smiles as he receives the memory of his clones killing the last of the Hyuga and Aburame Clan members "well that took longer than expected I thought my clones would've killed both Hyuga and Aburame a while ago but it took them a while no real surprised there both clans aren't weak unlike the Ino-Shik-Cho. And now there's only one Hyuga left." said Naruto.

Tsunade bit her lip at hearing Naruto disregard those who he killed she then uses the bird, rat, and dog hand signs " Earth Release: Muddy Dragon Shot ( **Doton:** **Doryūuto** )"! roared Tsunade she slams her hands on the ground and a huge mud dragon comes out of the ground.

The whitenette uses Bird, Dog, Dragon, and Tiger seals "Lightning Release: Tracking Hound Technique ( **Raiton: Tsuisundo no Jutsu** )." exclaimed he extends both hands fire off a dog made out of lightning.

Jiraiya clap his hands together "Fire Release: Toad Flame Boil ( **Katon:** **Hikigaeruen** )!" roared Jiraiya expelled a torrent of flame from his lungs.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm ( **Hakke Kūshō** )!" roared Hirashi releasing a air palm from his hands.

Naruto uses the Dragon, Boar, and Dog seals "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Lights of Ruin King Method ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Rūkinkingu Mesoddoraito** )." said Naruto a white barrier surrounded him the each attack devolves as they each come in contact Naruto then drops the barrier he then puffed out his cheeks "Wind Release: Sound Break Needles ( **Futon: Saundobureikunīdoru** )" said Naruto he then fires wind senbons from his mouth Hirashi quickly uses the rotating chakra done both Jiraiya and Tsunade jump high in the air Jiraiya has a Rasengan drawn while Tsunade has a chakra fist Naruto grabs hold of their wrist he then slams both in the ground he then jump high in the air and then kicks Kakashi with both feet sending the man flying away.

He then teleports behind Kakashi elbowing him in the back unfortunately he wasn't able to react fast enough for Hirashi to perform the 64 palm directly on Naruto's back "I sealed off his chakra it should be safe." said Hirashi he then stares in shock at Naruto "b-b-but how? Is this because of the bjiuu." wondered Hirashi.

The seasoned ninjas watch as Naruto pulls out several kunai he then tosses each in the air "Flying Thunder God: God's Crucifix Technique ( **Hirashin: Kami no takkei no Jutsu** )." said Naruto he then perform the shadow clone kunai Jutsu multiplying the kunai by the dozens the blonde shinobi appears in front Hirashi and gives him a right hook to the jaw he then flashed behind Jiraiya kicking him in the leg causing the aged man to tumble Naruto then flashes in front of him and give him a left hook he flashed towards Tsunade kicking her in the back the flashed in front of her and kicks her in the face he then upper cups Kakashi sending the man high in the air he then flashed behind him and kicks him as Kakashi flies off Naruto appears above him and punches him in the jaw sending him to the ground.

"So fast." groaned Kakashi Naruto appears in front of the Hyuga punching him in the jaw then going behind him and spartan kicking his back he then appears in front of him punching him in the face he then teleports again from behind and swiping his feet from the ground he then flashes again and drop kicks right on the chest of Hirashi. He then appears next to Jiraiya elbowing the man in the face Jiraiya takes a swing but Naruto teleports and punches Jiraiya in the left jaw he then fashes again but appears in the air he then tosses Jiraiya high in the air he appears directly in front of Jiraiya and punches him in the face with his fist encased in wind chakra causing Jiraiya to hit the ground as Naruto flashed towards him she takes hold of the kunai it high in the sky causing Naruto appear in the air but he teleported next to her and kicking her in the ribs he teleported behind her stabs her in the shoulder causing her to grunt she swings at him but he appears a few feet away he then flashed again and cuts her on the leg he then open palms her in the face and kicks her in the gut she quickly punches Naruto in the face causing him to fly back he then flashed towards her gives her a full power Rasengan to the face causing her to crash into a few buildings "if you won't take me seriously then I will simply kill you." snarled Naruto.

Jiraiya quickly summoned Fukasaku and Shima Tsunade had release the seal and black markings form over her body, and Kakashi uncovers his Sharingan and morphs it into Mangekyo Sharingan Fukasaku stares at Naruto with a narrowed expression he then turned towards Jiraiya "I'm sorry but Great Toad Sage has seen what has happened and he is unpleased and bans us from helping you." said Fukasaku and poffed away causing Jiraiya to grit his teeth he knew because of him allowing Tsunade to pass the mission it had shifted the prophecy but he was loyal to the village.

Each adult runs at Naruto Hiraahi comes at him with fierce blows of the Gentle Fist he simply avoids and deflect them he then stops a kick from Jiraiya he flashed away and Jiraiya is accidentally punched by Kakashi Tsunade goes for a right hook but he once again flashes away she's then forced to redirect her fist not wishing to decapitate Kakashi. Naruto then Flashes behind Tsunade punches her in the back he narrowly dodges a right hook from Kakashi but the whitenette's other fist makes contact Naruto flashes to the side of Kakashi punching him in the ribs then he breaks Kakashi's arm he then flashes to Tsunade he appears right above he he then gives her a strong side kick he then teleports to the opposite side and kicks her again he slams two explosion tags on her he then flashed away not even alerted by the explosion he knew Tsunade wasn't dead yet.

Jiraiya blocks the incoming knee to the face he grabs Naruto's leg and tosses him to the side he then forms a Rasengan Naruto runs at his sensei with his own Rasengan both spheres grind against each other the blonde teleports behind him stabbing his sensei in the back he then appears in front of Jiraiya and stabs the man in the shoulder he then flashed away from Jiraiya and appears in front of Hirashi he punches the man in the face then slams a Fire Rasengan launching him back but Naruto flashes behind the Hyuga his left fist becomes a blinding light yellow color "Scorch Release: Burning Core Technique ( **Shakuton: Nenshō-ro no Jutsu** )!" roared Naruto as Naruto's fist came in contact with Hirashi the man explodes in a white light leaving only his lower half body.

Naruto raised his hands create two crimson birds he then orders them to head towards Tsunade and the other at Jiraiya one of the birds pierced itself through Jiraiya's shoulder but the bird flying towards Tsunade he then uses his Kamui to suck in the construct. That Kamui is powerful but you can only use it three times. Now let's test this." said Naruto he pulls out a kunai that has five exploding he also throws another explosion kunai at Kakashi the whitenette growled he dodges left and avoids the explosion Naruto then claps his hands together "Wind Release:Vacuum Tunnel Wave ( **Futon:** **Shinkū Ton'nami** )." said Naruto Kakashi coughs out blood he looks down and sees various large holes in his body "say hello to your whore of a student Sasuke will soon be joining you." said Naruto.

Tsunade charges at Naruto de dodges her punch he then ducks down avoiding the Rasengan he punches Jiraiya in the gut he teleports again kicks Jiraiya in the back Jiraiya quickly turns around and slams Naruto in the ground Tsunade drop kicks him but he substitute himself with the body of Kakashi Jiraiya then releases fire balls from his mouth Tsunade then punches the ground sending rocks him Naruto then creates a crimson barrier and charges at them knocking down the rocks he crashes into Jiraiya he then drops the barrier and stomps on Jiraiya the aged Sannin stabs Naruto in the leg he then shots out his hair needles causing Naruto to jump away Jiraiya jumps at him he then kicks Naruto the chest Jiraiya then creates a giant Rasengan but Naruto he creates two giant Rasengan" Twin Rage Big Ball Spiral Sphere ( **Fūagikari Oodama Rasengan** )." said Naruto both red and blue spheres hit each other both fighting for dominance but Naruto's Rasengan breaks through Jiraiya's and grinds the sphere on to Jiraiya as the Rasengan pushes him back the Rasengan explodes in a crimson light he glances at the burnt Jiraiya he then turns back to Tsunade she then flashes towards her but she was ready her fist met Naruto's face Naruto buckles back and kicks her in the ribs he then knees her in the stomach he then creates two dark emerald and yellow swords and stabs her in the stomach but Tsunade grits her teeth and punches him in the gut sending him high in the sky she then punches him in the guy sending him higher in the sky she rips out a huge chunk of rock and slams him in the ground.

She then punches him in the face repeatedly he shots a yellow blast of energy in her gut he grabs hold of her and throws her into the Hokage Monument he then slams into her and begins to punch her in the face "how does it feel to have those close to you die while you can do nothing but stand watch helplessly. And if you think you understand how I feel then your wrong I love her with every inch of my being I love seeing her face brighten up buy I can't do that anymore!" roared Naruto punching her in the gut he grabs hold of her head and slams her face into his knee he then creates a yellow and ebony-green chain sickles and stabbed them in her shoulders.

Tsunade howls in pain she then give the blonde a skull breaking headbutt she then slaps him across the face "how could you say such things knowing what I went through." said Tsunade.

Naruto wipes his bloody mouth "so that makes it right to sacrifice her." growled Naruto.

"You don't understand sacrifices must be made to ensure the protection of the village." said Tsunade.

"Oh I understand." said Naruto all three rings glowed bright he flies at her with her charging her fist ready as their fist comes in an explosion can be heard Naruto stares at Tsunade's stump of an arm "so that seal does have limits good to know his whole body glows in a yellow light "In blackest day, in brightest night, Beware your fears made into light Let those who try to stop what's right, Burn like his power... Sinestro's might! Fear Spiral Sphere ( **Osore Rasengan** )!" roared Naruto slamming the yellow Rasengan into her chest she screams silently she couldn't just feel the Rasengan grinding into her chest her eyes begins to shed tears as she can feel each of her fears increased by ten times he then flashes in front of her then creates a sickle and stabs her in the ribs he then kick her in the then creates a yellow construct of Dan but the construct looks nothing like her lover he grabs hold of her and bites down eating Tsunade the construct drops Tsunade's body the construct vanished.

Naruto stares at the bodies that surround him he hopes whatever they are they are suffering as he is right now, he hopes while they get torture they scream in pain, he also hopes for the destruction of Konohagakure but out of everything he hopes his Shizune is in a much peaceful place and he hopes once he's finished Shizune will still love him as much as she does " **Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Of Sector 26470 you have great will Hope can overcome the greatest fear, congratulations welcome to the Blue Lantern Corps** " said the Blue Power Ring as it flies on his pinky finger he can feel a huge surge of power.

Most people who have their own power ring they only have one ring that is about one emotion but because he has four each ring tries to control him expected the green one but he refused the rings attempts to control him because of his overcoming will to never give up and his hatred for Konohagakure, Iwagakure, Sasuke, and Akatsuki allows Naruto control them. He is then enveloped by a blinding light but as the light dies down he stands wearing a stone grey body suit that has Tron blue lining running across the shoulder blades, torso, and legs. He wears a golden visor mask that covers half of his face, a golden chest piece on the front it has the Sinestro Corps emblem on the left side it has the Red Lantern Corps emblem and on the right is the green lantern corp emblem on the visor is the Blue Lantern Corps emblem. He wears golden gloves, a golden belt that resembles the the ones that are worn by the members of the Sinestro Corps and he wears golden armored boots.

Naruto looks down at each of rings with Konohagakure and Iwagakure destroyed he wanted question and the rings seems to be the only ones who can answer them "okay rings what are you?" asked Naruto.

" **An instrument created to bring hope to the future in the light of so much destruction, when good faces overwhelming odds**." said the sapphire ring.

" **A weapon that the Sinestro Corps and it's members are responsible for instilling fear in their enemies they are also responsible for protecting the universe just as the Green Lantern Corps but unlike them the Sinestro Corps is able to use Lethal Force on anyone**." said the yellow ring.

" **A tool that that is used bu the Green Lantern Corps they area an inter-galactic police force dedicated to protecting sentient life in every form, established thousands of years ago by the Guardians. Officers are chosen for their ability to overcome great fear and given a Green Lantern Ring.** " said the emerald ring.

The red ring glows brightly " **a weapon that is used by the Red Lantern Corps they were was formed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, one of the five survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666. Using the blood magics of the Five Inversions, Atrocitus harnessed the red spectrum of light, allowing him to empower the rage within him. The Red Lantern Ring was born out of anger and crystallized the blood of the Inversions.** " said the ring.

"Can you locate the where about of a person?" asked Naruto.

"Yes." replied the blue ring.

"Take me where Sasuke Uchiha is." ordered Naruto his whole body lights up in a bright blue color he then disappears.

Karin the red-haired teen found herself bored she glances over to Jūgo who's watching the duel between Suigetsu and Kisame just as Sasuke left to fight Itachi Suigetsu had begun to pick a fight with Kisame who's far more bloodthirsty by the young Kirigakure shinobi. Her crimson eyes shot open as she senses chakra that is heading their location and unbelievable fast "that chakra it's darker than Orochimaru's." thought Karin she watches as Jūgo transforms "Someone with a lot of chakra is heading our way fast!" yelled Karin but she as she said Naruto flies between her and Jūgo he then places hand on Jūgo's face and rips his head off as Naruto's feet touches the ground Karin, Kisame, and Suigetsu stand in shock at Naruto's sudden appearance but Suigetsu and Karin couldn't believe he killed Jūgo he was not weak. Karin stares at Naruto with fear "this guy is strong." thought Karin.

"Now tell me where Itachi and Sasuke are!" demanded Naruto in a tone that promises pain he then stares at Kisame no longer feeling fear no all he feels is a deep hatred for the fish man. He'll no longer feel fear and he'll no longer take orders from anyone ever again. Both Suigetsu and Kisame turn from each other and charges at Naruto ready to have their legendary blades kill the blonde teen where he stands.

* * *

 **I'll be trying finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and God's, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate off a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
